Primal Max
by Inkcrafter
Summary: This is based on the universe I created Pictures on dA, if you're curious . The Maximals were viewed as monsters, but three humans can see the truth. Three who can see that the Maximals are truely saviors. Mostly centered around Jack. (Fixed chapter 10, sorry for the confusion!)
1. Chapter 1

Miko had never really cared about popularity. She prefered rocking out to dating and didn't care what anyone said about the Maximals, because the truth was that she, more than anything, wanted to meet them.

"I'm telling ya, Raf! I saw a Maximal on my way home the other day!" Miko exclaimed, shaking her friend by his shoulders.

Raf smiled sheepishly.

"Whatever you say, Miko." The fourteen year old replied, earning a huff of irratation from Miko as the female crossed her arms. Miko looked away with a pout, but then her features changed into a look of curiousity as she noticed someone, or rather, some_thing_ dart through an allyway across the street.

"Hey, uh, I gotta go. I'll see ya later, yeah?" Miko said quickly, picking up her backpack before taking off, barely hearing the quick farewell that Raf gave.

Miko followed the shadow that darted between back streets and allyway's. She couldn't make it out clearly, as it stayed low to the ground, but Miko could tell that it was obviously not human.

Miko smiled widely, as the shadow darted into an old abandond mine at the edge of town. This could be her ticket to meeting the Maximals, and she was definately not passing up that chance.

So, of course, she ran into the mine.

It was dark, but not dark to the point of not seeing. Miko could hear blasting up ahead, so she continued forward, ducking behind a large boulder as the mine ended.

Miko gaped.

Three Maximals stood in the large, chamber-like cave, blasting at the rock walls.

Miko pulled her phone out excitedly, then took the chance and snapped a pic.

The flash caught the attention of the Maximals. They looked over, and Miko gave a squeek before ducking down in an attempt to hide, but there were large footsteps, and she yelped as she was lifted by a large hand.

Miko found herself staring into a pair of bright, glowing blue optics.

The large Maximal inspected Miko, as she inspected him. He was large and colored with different shades of green and some grey. He winced, expecting the teen to scream and try to get away when the human opened her mouth.

"COOL!"

The three Maximals blinked in surprise, then the femme one sighed with irritation. She was slender and shorter than the other two, colored mostly blue, but having highlights of a firey red.

"Great, human contact! Prime's going to kill us."

The large Maximal that held Miko chuckled, looking over at the femme.

"Relax, Fire Claw. The kid doesn't seem to hate us."

It was true, the teen in his hand was staring up at them with, not fear, but rather excitement.

Fire Claw sighed, then shifted into her alt form, which resembled that of a Leopard.

"Well, c'mon! Prime will want to speak with her." Fire Claw said impatiently before contacting someone.

Miko grinned, giving a cry of joy when the Maximal that held her shifted into the shape of a Rhino, and allowed her to cling to his back. He chuckled, pleasently surprised at the teen's enthusiasm.

The last one shifted into the shape of a small Mountain Lion, fidgeting with excitement at the prospect of a human friend. This Maximals coloring was bright yellow with bits of silver.

"Hold on kid."

"My name's Miko." The teen supplied for the Rhino like Maximal. He chuckled.

"Alright Miko, hold on. And by the way, I'm Metal Horn."

A bright flash of green, and Miko was staring in awe at a vortex. Metal Horn ran forward, and Miko clung tighter, unable to deny she was slightly fearfull of falling.

She shut her eyes, and when she opened them again, she found herself in what seemed to be a large, old, missle silo. Three other Maximals occupied the room.

One was the size of Metal Horn, colored mostly white, with bits of red and green.

Another was slightly smaller, but just as bulky. He was white as well, but colored here and there with orange-red.

The last was the largest of them all, and was cobalt blue and red.

Miko slowly clambered down from Metal Horn's back, staring up in awe as Metal Horn, Fire Claw and the last of which she yet to learn the name of, transformed back into their humanoid forms.

The largest, the cobalt blue and red one, kneeled down to see Miko better.

"Greetings youngling. I am Vukova Prime."

His voice was deep and calming.

"I'm Miko." The teen replied fearlessly, meeting the Prime's gaze squarely.

"I am assuming you've heard many things about us?"

"Yeah, but I don't believe them, they say you're all monsters, but I think you guys are so awesome!" Miko replied, pumping a fist in the air excitedly.

A few of the Maximals chuckled, and even Vukova cracked a small smile.

"I see. And you know why we reside on Earth?"

Miko wracked her brain for a moment.

"Hm, yup! Your basicly stuck here, but you also fight those mean ol' Predicons! I totally want to see that actually..." Miko murmured the last part to herself, earning surprised looks from the Maximals.

"Would you mind telling me exactly how you found that mine?" The Prime asked.

Miko rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

"Well...I sorta followed one of them there from my school. Sorry!" She explained, smiling awkwardly.

Vukova sighed, looking at the other Maximals.

"We must be more careful." He murmured to them, and they all nodded. He then looked back down at Miko.

"I now fear that the Predicons will learn about you, and believe you are an ally of ours. If you do not mind, I would like for Metal Horn to keep watch over you at your home."

"That would be awesome!"

The Prime smiled lightly before looking up at Metal Horn.

"Keep close to her home, but hidden as well."

"Got it, boss bot."

"Wait! Will I get to see all of you again?" Miko asked, making the Prime pause in the movement of standing.

"Yes. We will need you to stay close, you are now our ally. That is, if that is what you wish?"

Miko beamed.

"Are you kidding? I'd love that!"


	2. Chapter 2

Raf had always known his friend, Miko, was strange. He'd gotten used to it, and didn't mind the spunky girl, even when she acted as though she were on a sugar high.

But in the past two weeks, Raf had noticed that she was acting even stranger than usual, and that was saying something.

Raf walked out of the school, and noticed his female friend, her backpack hanging in her hand. She was crossing the street.

"Miko! Hey, wait up!" Raf called, running after the female.

Miko didn't turn, but rather ducked into an allyway, not hearing her shy friend.

Raf set his jaw. This was the last straw, he had to see where Miko was going everyday after school. He was sick and tired of being blown off.

Shruging his backpack onto his right shoulder, Raf ran after his friend.

The teen held his glasses on as he followed Miko on sharp turns and across many of the empty back streets.

He was surprised, to say the least, when he found himself watching Miko enter through a secret entrance in the side of one of the large cliffs just outside of Jasper.

_'It must be an old military base or something, only they would have enough funds for this sort of thing.'_ Raf thought to himself as he stood and darted after Miko, barely making it through before the door shut again.

"Metal Horn! Dude, how's it goin'?" Miko called out as she walked into a large room that was occupied by...

"Maximals...?" Raf whispered, ducking behind a large machine. He watched in shock as Miko animatedly talked with one of the Maximals, who was listening eagerly to the female.

Raf couldn't believe it, Maximals living so close to Jasper, and nothing like the stories he'd heard.

The Maximals weren't acting cruel and heartless. He could _see_ the emotion in their eyes, could see how kind they were to his friend. And he realized that they were far from machines, but rather sentinent beings, just like humans.

"Well, what do we have here?"

Raf yelped in fear as he was suddenly lifted, finding himself being inspected by a scowling, white and orange-red Maximal.

"Raf?"

"M-Miko!" Raf managed to stutter out, staring up at the Maximal's face in fear.

"Stragle Tooth, place the child down." Another Maximal, considerably larger than the others with a soothing voice, ordered calmly.

The Maximal, Stragle Tooth, gave a huff of irritation, but did as he was told, placing Raf on the ground.

Miko ran over, though paused, shuffling shyly as Raf glared at her.

"I've got some explaining to do, huh?"

"Definately."

**Later**

"So that's why you've been running off after school?"

"Yup!"

"And the Maximals arn't really dangerous?"

"Hell no!"

Raf sighed, removing his glasses for a moment as he rubbed his forehead.

A sound came from his right, and something smooth and warm slipped under his limp, left hand.

Raf looked down in surprise to find the yellow Maximal, Little Fang, rubbing against his hand and giving a rumbling purr.

Raf laughed, gentlly rubbing a hand against the ears, enjoying the calming warmth of the metal.

"Seems Little Fang likes you a lot!" Miko commented cheerfully, watching as Little Fang stood on his back 'paws' and he pushed his nose into the teens palm.

"So, Raf. You wanna join in on the action?"

Raf turned his gaze back to Miko.

"...You bet."

_**Sorry that it's short, but the way Raf meets the Maximals is more simple than the other two. Note that in this story, Raf is 14 years old.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Jack had never fit in. He prefered being alone, he always kept his father's knife at his side and he was one of the few who didn't believe the stories that people told about the Maximals.

One could say he was more intune with his instincts then most others. That would, in fact be the most accurate way to explain how he seemed to always know when someone was behind him, and just exactly who it was.

It was only because of his mother that he was at the school dance, though he technicly wasn't participating, rather instead sitting on a thick tree branch and dressed in casual clothing.

Jack shifted slightly so that he leaned against the tree trunk, the end of his fathers knife clamped precariously between his teeth, lips delicately pressed to either side of the blades flat sides. He watched through the large window of the school auditorium, eyes scanning the people inside.

He was having one of those feelings again, one of those feelings that seemed to scream impending danger, and the teen knew by now not to ignore the feelings.

"Hey! Dude, what're ya doing up there?"

Jack looked down to see two teens standing at the base of the tree.

It had been the female that had spoken, and Jack remembered her from his history class, her name was Miko. And the other was in his math class, Rafael, or Raf, as he liked to be called.

Jack blinked as Miko crossed her arms and raised a brow at him.

"Well? C'mon dude, you're missin' a totally awesome dance!"

Jack replaced the knife into its sheath.

"I prefer to be alone." The onyx haired male replied shortly, turning his eyes towards the sky as the feeling in his chest tightend.

Then he saw it.

A predicon.

Jack swung down from the branch, grabbing Raf and Miko's wrists and pulling them away just in time. The predacon landed were they had been standing, a few others landing behind.

Screaming echoed through the air as they tore down one of the walls, and Miko flipped out her phone, franticly dialing someone.

Jack removed his knife from it's sheath, darting forward and brining his knife into one predicon's optic.

He gripped tightly onto the predicon, stabbing his knife into it's other eye. By the time he was thrown off, the small group of what was known as the Maximals, had arrived.

Jack rolled onto his feet, ready to protect anyone.

The Maximals though, seemed to have it handled, so Jack moved to the now ruined auditorium, making sure no one had been trapped by the ruble.

Luckily, it was empty...of humans, that was.

A Maximal was on the ground, injured with a large Predicon preparing for the final blow.

"NO!"

Jack ran forward, protecting the Maximal. The Predicon tried to pull it's attack away, seeing it's target was no longer in it's sights, but one of the sharp claws raked across his eye.

"**AGH**!"

Jack collapsed as the searing pain consumed him, making him fall unconcious.

**Later**

When Jack re-awoke, he found himself curled against something warm and living.

The teen slowly forced his eyes open. But...something was wrong. Then Jack realized what happend.

The claw he'd taken for the Maximal had renderd him blind in one eye.

"I see you are awake, young one. How do you feel?" A deep, rumbling voice asked.

Jack rolled over to see who had spoken...

And found the speaker was who he was curled up against was a _Maximal_.

The Maximal resembled a very, _very_ large wolf.

Jack's composure fell for a moment, and he crawled backwards in panic as he stared up at the metal wolf.

"Calm down, youngling. I will not harm you."

Jack stopped, staring up at the Maximal. His voice was soft and warm, soothing in a way.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Jack asked quietly, his body tense and ready to defend himself.

"I am Vukova Prime. As to where you are, you are in Maximal base. We brought you here after you were injured. You saved my life, youngling, and for that I thank you. Now please, relax, or you may re-open your wound."

Jack stiffend when Vukova leaned over and gently lifted him by his collar with his sharp teeth.

The Prime gently placed Jack down once again where he'd previously been curled by his side. The raven teen, feeling slightly more relaxed, leaned back against the warm, smooth side of the Maximal.

"Why?"

Vukova glanced down with a questioning gaze, and Jack clarrafied.

"Why didn't you just leave me for human medics to help? I may not be able to see through both eyes, but I can feel the stitches. You helped me, and I want to know why."

Vukova examined the teen curiously for a moment, the rested his head upon his 'paws', which rested next to Jack.

"There are many reasons. You saved my life with your bravery, and for that I am in your debt. Another reason is that it isn't our wish to hurt humans, we-"

"Wish to protect us." Jack inturupted, earning a slightly surprised look from the Prime. Jack looked up at Vukova.

"I never believed that you or the other Maximals wanted to harm human kind. You wouldn't have bothered to fight the Predicons if you didn't want to protect the innocent."

Vukova smiled slightly.

"Yes, that is true, though I am surprised you saw that. Most other humans do not."

"You said there were other reasons you saved me?"

Vukova chuckled.

"Yes, that is correct. But you should rest, we will have plenty of time to speak later. Now sleep and recover." The Prime chided, touching his nose gently to the teen.

The onyx haired male did as he was told, for some reason, trusting Vukova.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack awoke to the sound of something hitting the ground with a clang.

Instincts kicking in, Jack's hand flew to the knife at his side and he leapt to his feet, drawing his fathers knife.

He stumbled a little, his depth perseption off, but he quickly became accustomed to it and readied himself.

"Calm down, you are safe."

It took a few moments for the raven teen to remember the voice, but then he placed the voice to the name.

Jack slowly lowered his knife before putting it in its sheath. He then turned his gaze to Vukova.

The large wolf Maximal gazed down at him, optics calm.

The onyx haired teen couldn't help but feel safe, and his tense muscles relaxed.

"Hey! He's awake!"

Jack jumped in surprise when a female voice yelled this, and he turned, stunned to see Miko standing in the doorway.

The black and pink haired female grinned as she ran over to Jack.

"Hey! How are you feeling?"

Jack blinked in surprise, then ponderd what to say. He wasn't very use to talking to people.

"I...I feel alright, everything considered." He finally replied.

The sound of many large footsteps brought Jack's attention back to the entryway as the door hissed open. Raf and some Maximals came in, the Maximals, unlike Vukova at the moment, were in their humanoid forms.

One of them moved forward and lifted Jack.

Jack, paniced at the firm grip around him, immediately began to strugle, letting a low growl roll from his lips.

"Put me down. Put me down!" The teen repeated over and over, surprising everyone as he managed to wriggle out the bottom of Stragle Tooth's hand. The medic quickly caught the teen in his other hand, scowling.

"Stop moving, I need to scan your eye to see how far it is in the healing process!"

"Please, calm down. I promise, on my life and honor, that none of us will harm you."

Jack's eyes snapped to Vukova. Even if he'd been blinded completely, the sencerity in the Prime's voice came in waves, and he grudgingly relaxed.

Stragle Tooth scanned the teen, silent for a moment before speaking.

"It seems to be healing quickly, for a human. But it would most likely be in your best interests if one of us helped the healing process along."

"You can do that?" Jack asked quietly, the curiousity in his voice evident.

"Our glossa's can produce a liquid that can speed the healing process for wounds inflicted on both Maximals and humans."

"Your...your what?"

Raf spoke up.

"Glossa's are like their tongues. So to help you heal up, one of them has to..."

The onyx haired teen blinked, then realization hit him.

"No. Nonononono, no one is licking me."

"One problem with that dude." Miko suddenly said, moving so Jack could see her while Stragle Tooth set him down and transformed, his shape being a wolf (though smaller than Vukova).

"Maximals don't take 'no' for an answer when it comes to healing."

Jack yelped, darting away when Stragle Tooth went to put his paws on either side of the teen.

"What in the-? Come back here! Now stop being rediculous!" Stragle Tooth scolded, chasing after the surprisingly spry teen.

"Wow, I knew he was good in gym, but I never knew he was _that_ fast. Miko commented, watching with amusement as Ratchet skidded, nearly running into one of the machines lining the walls.

After a few moments of watching the hilarious sight, and Miko busting up with laughter, Vukova finally stepped in.

Jack yelped when he was grabbed by the collar by a set of strong fangs.

Vukova placed the teen between his paws, trapping him and releasing his collar. He then began to lick at the wound.

Jack stayed silent, glaring heatedly at the still laughing Miko. Though he oddly felt honored and content as the Prime continued to help heal his wound.

He was lucky that the liquid wasn't messy, nor as wet as he expected. It was more of a salve than anything.

"So, your name's Jack, right?" Raf asked hesitantly.

Jack glanced at the younger teen, then nodded.

"That's right."

"You're the one who walked out in the middle of history class last week, when the teacher said Maximals were simply machines."

All eyes and optics turned to the teen, who raised a brow at Raf.

"That...is also correct."

"So, you don't think the stories are right either?"

Jack sighed, not comfortable with the practice of socializing.

"No, I think that people are too scared to see past the metal and fangs. But obviously." He paused, giving the tongue that lapped at his wound a pointed glare.

"The stories are far from true."

Jack tried to sqwirm away, but Vukova simply moved one large, metal paw over the teen's legs, preventing any escape.

Jack growled deep within his throat, crossing his arms unhappily as the Prime continued to lick the blinded eye.

The Prime stopped and stared at Jack in slight surprise, never having heard such a feral sound come from a human. He then returned attending to Jack's eye.

"What about my mom? She doesn't know where I am and-"

"Dude! Relax! Raf used your cell and called her, saying that you were friends and having a sleepover." Miko cut off, grinning.

"Is that true?" Jack asked, looking at the younger male, who nodded.

"Then...Thank you. I don't like to worry my mom, I prefer to not be a burden to her."

Raf blunked, flushing in embarassment, but then grinned.

"No problem."

* * *

**So this was the last chapter for this thing! I'll try and put out another story using the Primal Max verse soon (and expect to see inter-dimensional transportation in there too!)**

**I hope you liked it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So! People wanted me to continue this story, and how could I say no! *Lifts energon cube* heres to the start of a new chapter!**

* * *

**And here's who each Maximal is:**

**Vukova - Optimus**

**Stragle Tooth - Ratchet**

**Fire Claw - Arcee**

**Metal Horn - Bulkhead**

**Little Fang - Bumblebee**

**Leo Hear - Wheeljack**

* * *

**Jasper, 3rd POV**

It had been three week since Jack had met the Maximals. Explaining his now blind eye wasn't difficult, the attack at the school had been all over t.v. He had yet to return to the base, and had been avoiding Miko and Raf, who continuously tried to confront him.

The teen had become used to his new, as others called it, 'dissability'. Jack though, only thought of it as something that made him stronger. He had made it clear to his mom that he was fine and was going to go on about his days normaly, with no babying from her.

So there Jack was, walking down the sidewalk towards the library, his thumb stroking the hilt of his father's knife absent-mindedly. He wondered why he was going to study, since the school was closed for the next month for repairs. In the end he guessed it was because he was bored.

"Hey! Heeyyyyyy! Wait up!"

Jack slowly came to a stop, head dropping slightly, eyes closed as he gave a half-sigh, half-groan. Two pairs of footsteps rapidly came closer, then Miko and Raf skidded to a halt on either side of him, both smiling.

"What's up dude? Where ya goin'?" Miko asked as the older teen began to walk again, this time at a quicker pace, and his eyes were locked in front of him.

After a moment of silence, Jack paused, gently grabbed Raf, and switched sides with him. Raf didn't mind, realizing it was most likely very uncomfortable for someone to be on his blind side.

Jack then gave a short reply to Miko's question.

"The library."

Miko's nose scruntched slightly.

"Why?"

Jack lightly growled, rolling his eyes upwards in annoyance.

"That's not really your buisness, now is it?" Jack asked, voice quiet and low, clearly showing his irritation.

Miko and Raf laughed, both smiling at him.

"Oh c'mon Jack, we're friends, arn't we?"

Jack immdiately stopped, eyes snapping to Raf and Miko.

"Look, just because we talked a little while Vukova Prime was healing me, that doesn't mean we're friends. I am _not_ your friend, I don't need, nor want any companionship. So why don't you just go hang out with your other little friends, yeah?"

Miko and Raf shared a look, then the youngest spoke.

"Jack, thing is...Well...You could be in danger. The Predicons know you saved Vukova, and they might try and hunt you down!"

Then Miko piped up.

"That right! Vukova asked us to bring you to base, he needs to talk to ya dude!"

Jack sighed, one hand on his hip while the other was lifted, and he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Look, I know how to handle myself. I thank you and the Maximals for your concern, but I have no intention of going back to that base."

With that, Jack turned on his heel and quickly entered the library.

Miko and Raf looked at eachother.

"Well...The guys won't be happy about this."

**Maximal base, 3rd POV**

Miko and Raf smiled as they entered the now familiar base.

It was mostly natural. The main room consisted of being hidden, surrounded by the mesa, with one cliff side the home of naturally made alcoves that provided shelter for the Maximals when they slept. There were also many caves that branched off, providing many 'rooms'. Above them large, lush green trees hid the base from prying eyes, and the protected the machinery along the walls.

It was the one place in a 30 mile radius of Jasper that allowed trees to thrive.

"Miko, Rafael. I am assuming that, since you are back without Jackson, that he was able to avoid you both once again?"

Both teens gave Vukova sheepish looks.

"No, we caught up to him, and tried explaining it to him...But he refused to come." Raf explained, smiling when Little Fang moved over and purred as he rubbed against the fourteen year olds side.

"What? He refused!" Stragle Tooth growled, his anger evident.

Miko nodded.

"Yep, said that he could handle himself and didn't need protection."

"Humans can be so arrogant sometimes that it's unbelievable." Fire Claw muttered.

Everyone was surprised when Raf shook his head.

"Actually...I don't think he was being arrogant..."

"Why do you say that?" Leo Heart asked, yawning widely.

Raf hesitated, but then spoke.

"When the Predicons attacked our school, he attacked and brought down a Predicon. _On his own_."

This got everyone's attention.

Fire Claw and Leo Heart, who'd both been laying in a couple of the alcoves on the one cliffside, lifted their heads to stare at the two humans, and Stragle Tooth paused from his work on the monitor set in the dusty stone to look at the teens as well. Metal Horn's optics were wide, as well as Little Fang's, and even Vukova showed slight surprise.

"The one who had both optics damaged. That was Jack's work." Raf clarrified.

"Maybe that's why no one wants to be his friend. He's pretty scary..." Miko muttered, going over to sit, leaning against Metal Horn.

"I feel sorry for the poor guy, he must be pretty lonely." She added, squirming until she was comfortable.

Everything was silent for a moment, then Vukova spoke.

"...Tomorow, I need you both to take Jackson to a secluded area. If he will not come here, then I will go to him. I must speak with him, either way."

Miko and Raf both nodded.

"We can probably get him to go behind the school."

"Yeah, if he won't come on his own, we'll just drag him back there!" Miko put in, earning a dissaproving look from Vukova.

**Next Day, Jasper, 3rd POV**

"Hey! Jack! C'mere, we have something to show ya!"

The raven haired male paused, brows furrowing slightly as Miko gestured to him, peeking from around the back of the school.

After a moment, Jack sighed and went to joing the human femme. He knew the girls trouble streak, and decided it would be better for someone to be there in case she, yet again, got into another sticky situation.

"Yeah? What do you w-"

Jack immediately fell silent, finding himself staring at a pair of large metal paws, Miko and Raf standing on either side.

Slowly, Jack's gaze raised upwards, and he found himself meeting the optics of Vukova.

After a moment, Jack found his voice once again.

"Vukova Prime. We meet again." He said in half-greeting, nodding as he did so.

"It is a pleasure to see you again, Jackson." The Maximal replied, inclining his head as well before shifting into his humanoid form.

"I'm afraid I can't say the same. I don't usually wish to re-aquaint myself with people. Considering the conversation Miko, Raf and I had, I'm guessing you're here to talk with me?"

Vukova nodded, kneeling down to see the human from a lower vantage point.

"That is correct. It seemed that you perfered the idea of not coming to Maximal HQ, so I came to you."

Jack looked down, one arm rubbing the back of his neck in an almost sheepish gesture.

"I'm honored, Vukova Prime, really, but I don't think there's anything to really talk about."

"Jackson. While it is true your skills are admirable, I am unconvinced that, in the event of another Predicon attack, that you would be unable to properly defend yourself. Miko and Rafael both have guardians, yet live on in near perfectly normal lives. It is their choice weither they come to Maximal base on a daily basis or not. And you will be givin the same choice. All I ask is that you come into our base once, and allow one of my fellow Maximals to become your guardian."

Jack was silent, listening patiently and mulling the request over in his head. Vukova was grateful for this, but also slightly surprised that the youngling had enough sense for such a thing. Most humans lacked such common logic, yet this teen did.

After a few more moments, the raven male sighed.

"Alright. I'll go to your base, but if someone has to be my guardian, it must be you. I _know_ I can trust you, at least."

The Prime was shocked at this. The teen was careful...more so than any other he'd seen. Jack was accepting his request, but making a request of his own. 'Eye for an eye', as the humans would say.

Vukova slowly nodded.

"Very well. I will respect your wish and take the role as your guardian."

Miko and Raf looked at eachother, shell-shocked. Vukova. The ever calm, distant Prime. Was becoming a human's _guardian_.

Wait until everyone at base learned about this.

Vukova shifted back into his Primal form, again a wolf staring down at his new charge. He then lay, paws tucked neatly below him.

Raf and Miko both moved forward, climbing up onto the Maximal's back, clinging onto the metalic fur.

Jack hesitated for a few, long seconds before walking to stand at the wolf's side. He placed his hands on the soft pelt, but paused, looking at Vukova who watched him with a single saphire optic.

"Will I hurt you if I climb up?"

The teens concern both flattered and surprised Vukova.

"No need to worry, Jackson, you will not harm me."

Jack nodded, then, with near unnatural grace, pulled himself up onto the Prime's back, carefully gripped the furred scruff, his knees gently clamping to the wolf's sides. He leaned forward for a moment.

"And don't call me Jackson, I perfer to be called Jack."

He then leaned back again, hands still carefully entwined in the long, soft fur.

Vukova slowly stood, allowing the three teens to adjust as he contacted Maximal HQ, requesting a groundbridge.

As he moved towards the vortex, Jack gave him another pleasant surprise when he pivoted his body to each movement. He was a born natural at this, it seemed, which relieved the Prime. It was bearible with only to pairs of knees gripping too tight, and two pairs of hands nearly yanking out his fur.

Perhaps being Jack's guardian would do both him and the human some good.

* * *

**So, what do you all think? Want some more chapters? If so, anything you want to see in them? Until next time, bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Primal Max Base, 3rd POV**

When they entered base, Jack looked around in silent awe. It was an amazing sight, the way the light cascaded through the trees that sheltered the HQ.

Quite a few Maximals stood in various places, all in their primal modes. They watched Jack, optics showing both caution and curiousity.

When Vukova stopped, all three humans slid off. Miko and Raf went to stand with their respective guardians while Jack simply stared up at the Maximals, eyes showing no emotion.

Vukova shifted, kneeling down and placing a hand gently upon the teen's back.

"Maximals, meet Jackson Darby, our newest allie. I expect you all to treat him the same as you treat Miko and Rafael."

Each of them gave their own form of agreement, contiuing to look the teen over.

Jack didn't mind, he understood that he was a stranger, a possible threat. He too looked at people with the same scrutiny on a daily basis.

One reason he was seen as different. As an _outsider_ among his own kind.

The Maximals finally came to the conclusion that he meant no harm to them, nor the two other humans under their charge, and they bowwed their heads momentarily in greeting. Jack returned the gesture, head dipping for only a moment.

Then finally, one of them decided to start introductions. It was the femme. She stepped forward, careful of the other two humans as she stared at the raven haired male. Her optics shined with slight distrust as well as curiousity.

"I'm Fire Claw."

Jack nodded slightly with recognition, before his eyes turned to Raf, who spoke up.

"This is Little Fang, he's my guardian! But he can't talk...A Predicon ripped his throat up..."

Raf's face fell as he stroked a hand along the yellow, robotic cat. Jack raised a single brow before swiftly going over and kneeling by Little Fang. He ignored the slight growls that had raised from the two other feline robots.

Jack's hand gently lifted Little Fang's head, and he gazed for a moment at the scarred metal of the Maximal's throat. He then used his other hand to lightly brush bellow the scars.

Little Fang was startled at how warm the teen's skin was, but soon began to purr, trying to push his head under Jack's palm.

"So I can see." Jack finally replied to Raf, allowing the Maximal to rub against his palm.

The way Jack showed no fear towards them astounded the Maximals. Miko grinned before patting Metalhorn lightly.

"This is my guardian, Metalhorn!"

Jack and the large Maximal exchanged nods. Then the third feline robot moved forward, sniffing at Jack.

"Name's Leoheart." He said gruffly, taking one last whiff of the human before moving over to the red-oragne and white wolf.

"An' this grumpy old mutt is Stragle Tooth."

Jack looked at the wolf, recognizing him. Though he also recognized the others from their brief encounter before. The onyx haired teen stood, removing his hand from Little Fang's head (to the young feline's dissapointment).

"My name is Jackson Darby. But I'd rather you all call me Jack."

His hand strayed to the hilt of his knife, as it did often. His thumb grazed the hilt's edge, and the movement brought all the optics and eyes in the room to the weapon.

"I've never seen a human youngling armed." Leoheart said, optics narrowing in confusion.

Dark, blue-grey eyes flashed. Jack's gaze went, first to the weapon, then to Leoheart and he replied, without missing a beat.

"And I've never seen a giant lion talk, that doesn't mean it's impossible."

Leoheart chuckled.

"True, true."

The lion, now perfectly comfortable again, padded off towards his outcrop on the cliffside.

Jack looked back over at Vukova, who had shifted back into his primal mode. The large wolf stared down at him calmly, waiting for the slight hostility in the teen's eyes to fade away before gently using his fangs to lift Jack by the back of his shirt. He placed the teen where he had first been on his back, then trotted off towards the cliffside as well.

A slight gasp was the only sound the teen gave as Vukova made a mighty leap to one of the outcropings. As the giant Maximal made another leap, Jack's hand tangled within the metalic fur, and the ebony haired human pressed himself forward, close to Vukova.

Once at the top of the cliff, where his own den resided, Vukova lay down, head resting on his paws. He watched as Jack slid down and sat at his side quietly. He was surprised when he simply stared out at the base from the new perspective, much unlike Miko or Raf.

While the human femme would complain until given something to do, and the youngest teen would simply go help Stragle Tooth with the tech, Jack simply remained still. The only movement would be when his gaze shifted now and again.

His scent was strange as well. Human, but unhuman as well. He didn't smell of gas from vehicles or of strong soap, like most other humans. He smelled more like a feral being, like Vukova himself and animals that originated from Earth.

"Would you perfer to be down on the ground with Miko and Raf?" Vukova questioned quietly, head turning as he gently pressed his nose to the teen's side.

Jack simply shook his head, remaining silent and attempting to ignore the almost endearing gesture.

Vukova would have none of that. The Prime insistantly nudged the teen with his nose, inhaling the unique scent as he did so. Jack was able to keep his temper for awhile, surprisingly, before his patience ran out.

"What?" He snapped, eyes staring up at Vukova with a piercing gaze.

"Why are you so quiet?"

Jack blinked, caught off guard. He then recomposed himself and looked down.

"Sometimes words arn't required, or wanted. I thought you'd perfer if I was quiet." He murmured, gaze lingering on the floor.

Vukova was shocked that the teen thought his own words were so unimmportant that no one wanted to listen to him.

It was by far untrue. The Prime found that the ebony haired teen's voice was, in fact, calming. From its warm tone to the way it would dip and rise in pitch, ot was far from the annoying voices of other teens that he had heard around the school building.

"No, I would rather hear you and know you are happy with where you are." Vukova replied, giving the mess of onyx hair a small lick.

Vukova chuckled when a small smile cracked the teen's stony features, and Jack attempted to push away the large wolf's head, but failing utterly.

"I'm fine, Vukova Prime. I like it up here."

"Call me Vukova, there is no need for formality." The Prime replied, giving the teen another lick.

"Please stop that." Jack murmured, though a smile still twitched at the corners of his lips. Vukova chuckled lightly.

"I would suggest getting used to it, Jack. Cybertronians show many things through contact, a lick can mean respect, gratefulness, concern...There is no need to be embarassed."

Jack was silent for a moment before hesitantly speaking.

"So why are you licking me right now?"

Vukova gave a small, wolf's smile as he placed his head on his paws.

"The bond between a guardian and their charge must be a strong one, elsewise the attempt of guardianship will fail. As your guardian, I am merely trying to strengthen our own bond."

Jack remained silent, and Vukova wondered if he had said something wrong.

Jack suddenly shifted, leaning back into his new guardian's side, nestling into the soft fur.

The tangy scent of animal and metal melding together filled the teen's nose, strangely comforting to him. And in turn, Jack's own scent, a mix of tree's, grass and the lulling, fading smell of spice, was warm and pleasent in Vukova's olfactry sensors.

From bellow, the Maximals and other two humans watched in awe.

The usually calm, emotionless face of Vukova Prime was graced with a small smile as he conversed quietly with Jack. Miko and Raf were even more surprised that the stoic, cold Jack was smiling as well, and leaning into the Prime, completely at ease.

Stragle Tooth, who was in humanoid form and at the monitor, glanced up as well before letting a small, almost unnoticable smile tug at his lip compoinents.

"Perhaps...this will be good for all of us."

**Later, Jasper, 3rd POV**

Jack sighed as he flopped down onto his bed, relief filling his weary limbs.

For the rest of the day at the Maximal base, he had simply stayed on the top of the cliffside, even the few times that Vukova went down to replenish himself.

He'd learned that the Maximals ate meat, their systems turning it into fuels they could use. He made a mental note to remember that, along with a few other, minor details.

He hadn't talked much, instead opting for a comfortable silence as he had continued to familiarize himself with the base, only coming down when it was time to go home.

His mom, working a late shift, had left dinner in the fridge. So after he'd eaten, he'd showered and now was under his warm sheets.

Jack placed his knife on his bedside table, reaching to the lamp and switching it off.

The room went dark, and Jack curled up on his side, thinking over the events of the day.

Maybe having the Maximals wouldn't be _so_ bad.

* * *

_**I hope you liked this chapter guys! Again, if you have any ideas, please tell me so I can avoid hitting brainblock -_-" Thanks!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry I haven't updated my other stories in awhile, but I've got brainblock DX Not fun! But here's a nice, long new chapter for this story!**

* * *

**Jasper, 3rd POV**

Jack leaned over his bathroom counter, splashing cold water on his face. He paused, hands cupped under the sink faucet and collecting water, and he looked up at a small tap from his window.

He let the water escape his hands and turned off the tap, grabbing a towel and drying his face and hands as he walked out of the bathroom and to the window.

He opened it, tossing the hand towel onto his bed before poking his head out.

Miko and Raf stood in front of the house, hands full of tiny pebbles, smiling brightly.

"Hey Jack! Wow, I can't believe you're up this early, most people arn't! Anyway, you ready to go?"

"Of course I'm up this early, I rise when the sun does, and what do you mean 'go'? Go where?"

Miko and Raf laughed before the femme replied.

"To base, of course!"

Jack blinked, then sighed.

"Fine. Just give me a minute to get ready."

After a confirming nod from both of the younger teens, he shut the window and went to his dresser, pulling out his usual pair of black pants, red sleeveless shirt and white belt.

He changed quickly, hooking his knife to his belt as he walked out of his room and desended the stairs. Going to the kitchen, he quickly left a note for his mom, grabbing an apple as he placed it on the paper on the counter.

He left through the back door, locking it before going around the house and meeting up with Miko and Raf at the front.

"Uh, dude. I think you forgot something." Miko said, pointing at the raven male's bare feet.

Jack glanced down before looking back up at the two younger teens.

"I didn't forget. I've built up the calluses on my feet, I can't feel much at all when I walk. I'll be fine." He explained quietly, lifting a foot to show the hardend skin.

Raf and Miko shrugged, then the youngest pulled out his phone, dialing base.

"Hey Stragle Tooth! We're ready for the groundbridge...Yeah, same place as last time...Alright! See you all soon!"

Jack rolled his shoulders a couple of times, loosening his muscles as the three of them waited.

When the green vortex appeared on the road (everyone knew about the Maximals and Predicons, discretion wasn't required all the time) Miko and Raf ran into it, Jack following at a slower pace.

It still felt strange, though it was no surprise since this was only his third time going through the 'bridge.

He looked silently around the base. Miko and Raf had run over to the Maximals, smiling and greeting them, talking about things Jack knew next to nothing about. The raven teen considered going over, but the moment he began to take a step forward, he hesitated. He then turned and, keeping his head down and eyes forward, he quickly went to sit at the base of one of the many trees that reached high to shelter the HQ.

Leaning back against the tree trunk, he tipped his head back, staring up at the sunlight that filtered through the cannopy of leafs. It was beautiful, really. Jack personally had never seen what everyone else enjoyed about sitting at home and playing video games and watching tv. Not when they could be out and hearing the voices of the forest, and breathing in the air that was pure, untainted by car fumes or dumpsters.

"Jack, how are you?"

Jack's dark eyes flicked up to Vukova. The large Prime stood in humanoid form, staring down at him calmly. The ebony haired male inclined his head in greeting before replying.

"I'm fine, and you?"

"I am well. I am sorry that I could not come personaly to bring you to base, but there was something that needed my immediate attention."

Jack shrugged, one hand moving to fondly touch the knife at his side.

"It's fine, Vukova. I understand."

A silence fell over them for a few moments, then Vukova broke it.

"Why are you over here? Wouldn't you perfer to converse with Miko and Raf?"

Jack, having been slightly distracted by the sight of Fire Claw leaping with surprising grace, blinked in slight surprise.

"Hm? Uh, no, not really. I don't like to socialize much."

Miko, having caught this, laughed, hand cupping around her mouth as she yelled,  
"Jackie-boy's never talked a lot to anyone! Everyone thinks his weird, even though he's actually super awesome!"

Everyone looked at Jack, who fought to hide the slight flush on his cheeks.

"Why would others consider him as odd?" Vukova asked as he shifted into his Primal mode and crouched, a signal to Jack to climb on.

The ebony haired male remained silent as his carefully yet quickly climbed up onto Vukova's back, long fingers tangling into the Prime's metalic fur.

Raf was the one to answer, as the Prime and Jack both came over.

"He always has that knife with him, and no one's ever seen him scared. He's quiet, I bet he wouldn't make a sound even if he walked over dry leafs!"

The admiration in the youngest teen's eyes was easy to see as he stroked Little Fang.

Miko nodded.

"That's right! It's kinda sad, he's like an outcast among other humans. I don't see why though. He's a good guy, sae me an' Raf from that Predicon awhile back."

Jack, still silent, fidgited under the gaze of the Maximals, who stared at him with new found curiousity.

Finally becoming fed up with the over attention, Jack leaned forward, burrying his face in the soft, navy blue fur that belonged to Vukova.

The Prime looked back at his charge, slightly surprised at the teens actions, but he then realized why. Giving a slight, wolf's smile, he looked back at the Maximals and two other humans, soon draged into a conversation.

Jack remained still, warm fur brushing his face as he inhaled the calming scent that belonged to his guardian. He was lost in his thought and the smell that wafted into his nose, that he jumped slightly when a cold, metal noze gently nudged him.

He shifted, eyes peeking out, but lower face still hidden in the long fur. Vukova's head was turned and the Prime was looking at him, optics gentle.

"I need to go hunting, will you be alright staying here with the others?"

Jack sat up fully, nodding.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

The teen glanced upward for a moment, taking in the tree's before sliding off of the robot wolf and heading towards one of the tree's again.

Vukova watched for a moment, then looked away, shifting into his humanoid form and nodding to Stragle Tooth, a sign to start up the 'bridge.

After Vukova had left base, Jack walked around the tree trunks. Each were large, and all their branches were only clustered at the top, leaving the trunks free of them. The ebony male chose tree that wasn't as wide as the others, checked to make sure no one was watching (he loathed when people did that), then began to _climb_.

The bark bit into his palms as he continued upward, finding cracks and knots in the tree to help him up higher.

Below, Raf was the first to notice, and as he continued to stare, reached back and tapped one of the Maximal's leg plating.

"Uh, guys?"

He went unheard, and while the Maximals continued their conversation, Jack came to a point where he was a mere teen feet from the first set of branches.

"Guys."

Still no answer, and the oldest human continued on, ignoring that he was high in a tree that was roughly 250 feet tall.

"GUYS!"

"What?"

The others all finally turned, then, seeing that Raf was looking up, did so as well.

"SCRAP!"

Fire Claw had basicly voiced everyone's thoughts right then. MetalHorn then spoke up.

"How did he get up there? We weren't looking for what, 20 minutes? How the slag are we gonna get him down! Prime's gonna kill us!"

Jack, who sat on one of the thick branches, looked down when he heard the comotion. His brow furrowed, head tilting slightly.

Why were they so bewildered? He was a fast climber, 20 minutes was more than enough time for him to climb up the tree.

Jack looked up as he stood, gripping onto the branks above as he squinted, seeing glimpses of the sky through the leafs.

"Jack!"

The raven male looked down, brow furrowed as he gave a sound of recognition to the confused and furious Fire Claw.

"Get down from there!"

The teen blinked, then looked back up, feeling the urge to push past the leafs and see the sky.

So, with one last glance down, he pulled himself up onto the next branch, then the next, completely ignoring the panicing Maximals and two humans bellow.

Reaching the top, Jack steadied himself and lifted a hand to push aside the leafs, and standing. He found himself in awe.

The earth was far bellow the small, hollow mountain, and the sky seemed to be so close he could almost touch it. It felt amazing..._exhilerating_.

"Jack! Don't ignore me! GET DOWN FROM THERE!"

The raven teen continued to ignore Fire Claw, simply staring at the sky, relishing the peace that rested in the near silent air.

He remained there for a long five minutes, before deciding it would be best to get down and save the others from a heart attack. Tightly gripping his knife, he poked his head back inside the cover of the leafs and stared down, judging the distance of the ground.

He jumped.

He could hear the paniced voices of the two other humans and the Maximals, but he simply ignored them, instead concentrating on the rush of the air and movement as he fell downward. The hand on his knife the jerked outward, unsheathing the small blade.

Turning in the air, he burried the knife deeply into the tree, slowing his fall drasticly. The onyx haired male kept a tight grip on the hilt of the knife, eyes turned towards the ground, focusing on the spot where he would land.

He finally hit the ground gently, removing his knife from the tree. As he replaced it at its former place at his side, he looked over at the Maximals, Miko and Raf.

Jack jumped slightly, startled when a metal tail lightly thwacked the back of his head. It was FIre Claw, and she was livid.

"What the slag were you thinking? What if you'd been hurt! Vukova would bite our heads off!"

Jack shrugged, running a hand over the scarred bark of the tree.

"I've done things much more dangerous." He murmured, eyes trailing back up the tree to look at the canopy of leafs once again.

"...I'm just going to pretend I didn't hear that." Fire Claw muttered, stalking off.

"Dude! That was awesome!"

Jack blinked in surprise as Miko and Raf ran over. The two of them were grinning brightly. Jack gave a small sound of surprise as Raf jumped up and clung to his back, laughing as Miko grabbed Jack's wrist and pulled him up onto a large boulder.

Raf slid down and ran over to a chair that had been set up for their convinience.

Miko sat at the foot of the chair, and Jack simply stood, eyes continuously glancing around.

He was aware of everything around him. From the smallest rustle of the leaves to the shifting of shadows.

Everyone looked over to the main monitor when a voice came through.

_"Stragle Tooth, activate the groundbridge."_

The medic quickly did so.

Jack blinked, his unblinded eye adjusting quickly to the green light.

Vukova came through, in humanoid form. Jack caught a whiff of a smell that he recognized as raw meat, and it seemed the other Maximals had caught the scent as well, since they all had quickly moved over to the Prime.

Vukova smiled slightly, opening his subspace and pulling out a large amount of hunted animals, all tired together with rope.

Miko and Raf both jumped off of the boulder and ran over to stand at Vukova's feet.

"Hey! You won't guess what Jack did! It was awesome!"

Vukova's optics lifted to look at his new charge. The teen simply stared at the ground beneath his feet, face reddening slightly, still unused to being stared at by someone who seemed to be able to see everything.

"He climbed all the way to the top of one of the trees! With his bare hands! And then he jumped down! It was awesome!" Miko exclaimed, words nearly melding together as she said it hurridly.

Jack could feel the Prime's gaze burning into his side. He shifted uncomfortably, one hand moving to touch the knife at his side for comfort.

"Jack. Is this true?"

The ebony haired teen shrugged.

"Yeah. I wanted to see the sky." He replied, gathering the courage to meet Vukova's optics.

The Prime's brow furrowed.

"You...wanted to see the sky?"

Jack nodded, throat suddenly feeling dry.

"Y...Yeah. I could see the sun light but...I couldn't see the sun or the sky."

Jack paused, eyes turning upwards to stare at the leafs that sheltered the base.

"I knew what I was doing, I wasn't in danger." He added after a moment.

Jack gasped slightly as he was suddenly lifted and held at optic level by Vukova.

"While that may be true, Jack. I'd perfer it if you would try and keep both feet firmly planted on the ground when I am away from base."

Jack sighed, but nodded grudgingly.

Vukova smiled gently before setting Jack back down and shifting.

"Perhaps next time I hunt, you can come as well. If you would perfer that to staying here?" The Prime offered as he moved back to the pile of fresh meat, Jack following at his side.

The teen smiled ever so slightly and nodded, watching as the large robotic wolf selected what had once been quite a large animal.

Jack continued to stare quietly as the Maximals, Raf and Miko all gathered around a large fire one of the Maximals had started. Jack took a few hesitant steps forward, unsure if he was welcome into the circle despite being the newest addition to the team.

No. He probably wasn't. All of his new companions would simply outcast him in the end, just as all others had.

Jack was surprised when all of them looked over at him in confusion.

"Jack! What're ya doin' all the way over there? C'mon! Come sit with us!" Miko called, waving him over.

"Yeah kid, you're part of the clan now." Leoheart chimed in, chuckling as he stared at raven male.

Jack hesitated a second longer, than moved forward, settling between Vukova and Stragle Tooth, far enough from both that they didn't touch. His dark eyes stared intently at the fire as he sat, one knee pulled up to his chest, arms crossed on the knee and his chin resting on the crossed arms.

Everything was silent for a few minutes, then Miko, tired of the quiet, spoke up.

"Hey Jack. What do you like to do?"

Jack raised a brow.

"Y'know, for fun?" Miko clarrified.

Everyone looked to Jack, waiting for him to answer. After a moment of thought, the ebony haired male replied.

"Depends. In the warm seasons, I perfer to sit in the tree outside of my house or the tree beside the school. In the colder seasons, I explore outside of town, since I'm less likely to get heat exhaustion. Sometimes I practice with my father's knife."

He paused, touching the knife at his side as evidence before continuing.

"Besides that, I don't do much else. I know it doesn't sound like much, but I perfer it. I'm not much of a social butterfly, as I'm sure you've noticed."

"Huh, so that's why you smelled like the trees when you came into base." Leoheart muttered in slight surprise before ripping into the meat he had grabbed.

"Most other humans seem to have more interest in tech rather than the world around them. I admit the thought of a youngling such as yourself being an exception is rather...shocking." Stragle Tooth stated, inspecting Jack for a moment before he too began to eat.

The teen shrugged, shifting his position so that he sat cross legged, hands limp on his lap.

"You live with your mom, right?" Raf asked quietly, leaning against Little Fang's side.

Jack nodded as he glanced at the younger male before looking back at the fire.

"Yeah. She's a nurse, works most of the time."

"You must get lonely." Fire Claw said softly, gazing at the teen warmly. The ebony haired male gave another shrug.

"No, not really. I'm not close to anyone, not even my mom. Besides...I'm used to being alone."

Another silence fell over the group as Jack looked down. The loneliness was evident in his dark blue-grey eyes, and it was sad to see. The Maximals and other two humans exchanged looks, worry was evident in all of them (though a couple would never admit it).

He jumped slightly when a cold, metal nose pressed into his side as Vukova gently nudged his head under Jack's hand and arm. He remained quiet, allowing the teen to simply accept the warmth and comfort he offered.

Jack hesitantly stroke the metalic blue fur for a moment or two, then his fingers entwined into the soft fur and he gently rested his head against the side of Vukova's neck.

The Prime smiled softly, giving the Jack another gentle nudge with his nose.

"You won't be alone any longer, Jack. I promise."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey y'all! Just wanted you to know, there's a part in here where it talks about prayer, but not the kind like to god, just sorta for the spirit of the animal they caught. So please don't go saying mean stuff just because it talks about prayer and some of you might not believe in that sort of thing, I even made sure that it isn't to any sort of god just for those few that don't believe in that sort of stuff. So again, I ask, NO FLAMING BECAUSE OF IT!**

**Thank you for taking the time to read that little note, now, on with the story!**

* * *

**Maximal Base, 3rd POV**

A week had passed since the day that Jack had first sat among the others, around the large fire as the Maximals had feasted on meat. The ebony haired teen was slowly becoming more accustomed to their company, though he still rarely spoke, only now and again would he talk.

The others had to admit though that his presence was in a way...comforting, almost like Vukova's own was.

They all were presently gathered by the main moitor, with Miko leaning against Metalhorn, Raf hugging Little Fang around the neck, and Jack standing quietly at Vukova's side.

"Since Leoheart has sustained an injury due to his stupidity last time he was out, someone else will need to take over his turn to hunt." Stragle Tooth said, giving the robotic lion a stern glare.

There was a moment of silence, since none were to keen on hunting so late in the day. The sun was already begining to slowly set, and they all wanted to spend time with their human friends, who'd each been given permission to have a sleep over (though they left out the fact that it was with the Maximals. Their parents were none the wiser).

Finally, Vukova spoke.

"I will hunt today, old friend. I promised Jack that I would allow him to come with me the next time I hunted as well, so I believe now would be as good a time as any. That is, if you still wish to come?"

The large wolf looked at Jack, who gave one of his rare, small smiles.

"Yeah. I still want to." The teen replied, eyes meeting the Prime's optics.

Vukova, giving a wolfs smile, nodded before looking back at the medic.

"Then it's decided. Stragle Tooth, fire up the ground bridge." Vukova concluded, starting to crouch down.

He and the others were surprised when Jack, not waiting for Vukova to be lower, easily climbed up onto his back. It was even more surprising that it didn't hurt Vukova, even though the raven teen had slighly tugged on his fur.

The green vortex openned and, bidding farewell, the two entered the 'bridge.

**?, 3rd POV**

Jack looked around the area as he and Vukova exited the 'bridge. The large wolf began to quietly make his wat into the trees, glancing back for a moment at his charge.

There was a spark of joy in the teen's eyes, the Prime was glad to see. Jack was showing an unusual comfort that not many humans showed when surrounded by the trees, sounds and shadows of the forrest.

"Now, we must remain quiet. We will go to higher ground later on, then we may speak normaly once again. If you see something, don't hesitate to tell me. Do you understand?" The Prime murmured.

Jack nodded.

"Yes, Vukova." He murmured, voice hushed.

Vukova gave a wolfs smile.

"Good, now hold on tightly."

The fingers that had wove into the robotic wolf's fur, tighted around the metalic strands, but not so much as to hurt the Prime. Vukova then took off.

Jack gasped slightly and the sudden rush, and he quickly leaned forward, pressing close to his guardian's back.

The teen smiled slightly as he lifted his head to stare around, looking for anything that would reveal an animal or outsider was nearby.

It felt nice to have someone who seemed to understand him, someone who was strong enough that Jack could depend on if he was ever at the mercy of an enemy.

A sudden sound caught his attention, and Jack's eye darted to the shadows of a clump of shrubs.

Uknowingly, the grip his knee's held on Vukova's sides tightend slightly, gaining the Cybertronians attention. Vukova stopped, looking back at Jack.

The teen met his optics, then nodded his head towards the direction of the sound he had heard.

Vukova was surprised, to say the least, that the teen had actually heard the small sound.

Jack suddenly relaxed, looking back at Vukova before mouthing the word 'rabbit' and turning his gaze forward again.

The Prime sniffed the air. It seemed it really was a rabbit, too small to bother with catching. Vukova continued on, taking off at a quick pace.

They continued for around twelve minutes before Vukova swiftly lept up onto a small ledge that jutted out from a rocky hill.

Allowing Jack to slide off, Vukova began to walk forward, the teen following.

"It seems there is no prey close by, this may take longer than I first anticipated." Vukova stated.

The wolf abruptly stopped, realizing that Jack had stopped and was looking out at the tree's bellow.

"Jack?"

The teen didn't reply, and the Prime suddenly recognized the look on Jack's face.

"You can hear them...can't you? The voices of the wild are speaking to you. They rarely whisper in the ears of humans..."

A spark of recognition lit in the teen's eyes, even the eye that was ruined by blindness.

"Jack, do you know from where the voices speak?"

The teen slowly shook his head, sight still on the forest. Vukova padded over, watching Jack.

"They come from the shadows, and from all that is rooted to the ground bellow them. They speak different things to all. Tell me Jack, what do they whisper to you?"

The raven male swallowed deeply, his slight anxiety visible. After a moment, Jack spoke.

"You can hear them too? I thought I was the only one, I wondered if I was going mad. I...I usuallt can't understand them, they're too quiet, barely a whisper most of the time. But now I can hear them so clearly...Is it because you're with me? I...They're telling me that...That some prey is coming? They want us to...to hunt it? I think?"

Jack looked at Vukova.

"What should we do? Are you going to go catch the animal? Or do you want me to? I don't know how to hunt, but I think I can catch it..."

Vukova met the ebony haired male's gaze, searching him for any emotion that showed he was reluctant.

But nothing, hot his gaze or his posture, showed any hesitance at the thought of hunting.

Vukova gave a small smile.

"The choice is yours, Jack."

The teen looked away for a moment, pondering it.

"I...I'll do it. Or at least, I'll try. I'm not sure if I can catch the animal, but I'm willing to try."

Vukova nodded as he allowed his charge to climb back up onto his back.

"Very well, where is the prey?"

Jack pointed to the north.

"That way, or at least, that's what the voices were saying."

As they started off, the Prime glanced at Jack.

"What they 'were' saying?"

"I can't hear them any more, I can hear a small whisper now and again, but besides that...Besides that, they're gone."

Leaving it at that, the ebony haired human leaned forward, pressing close to the Prime's back and holding onto the metal strands of fur, preparing for Vukova to take off.

They continued on in silence for a long twenty-five minutes until they reached a clearing. Jack slid down, landing quietly as Vukova looked at him.

"Do as I do." He explained in a whisper, earning a nod from his charge.

The Prime dropped down low to the ground, hiding within the bushes and shadows. After a moment of hesitation, Jack followed, mimicing Vukova and dropping to all fours and peering at the large deer in the clearing.

"Are you sure you wish to do this?" Vukova asked in a murmur.

"Yes, I'm sure. Where do I need to cut to end it quickly?" Jack replied in an equaly quiet tone as he reached down to rub the knife at his side for reassurance.

The Prime turned his gaze to the deer.

"To end it quickly, you can cut it at the throat, or you may take your knife to it's heart. The choice is yours. Once it is down, it is custom among Cybertronians to pray for the animal, and thank it for allowing us to survive another cycle. You do not have to do so, though."

Jack nodded again, his muscles tensing as he prepared to spring upon the unsuspecting prey.

Vukova watched, silently surprised at how the prowling stance seemed to come naturally to the teen.

Jack took one, deep breath...

He attacked!

The deer lifted it's head, ears catching the light rustle of leafs. It began to run, but Jack easily caught up.

The teen removed his knife from it's sheath and held it so that it's flat edge was pressed to his forearm. He rammed into the deer, sending it to the ground.

He quickly moved, holding the strugling prey as he held the knife to it's throat. Vukova ran over to him, for a moment thinking that he was hesitating, but was surprised when the teen spoke, giving a last prayer for the prey's spirit.

"I thank you for sacraficing yourself to ensure the survival of my friends. Perhaps you were a mother, or perhaps a child to another of your kind. I vow that your sacrafice will not be in vain."

With that, Jack made a quick, clean cut to the deer's throat, ending it's life.

Jack slowly stood, backing up a few steps as he allowed room for Vukova to inspect the fresh kill.

The Prime nodded, looking over at the raven teen.

"You did well. I must admit that I am surprised, most other humans would have hesitated to kill it."

Jack shrugged as he bent down, wiping the knife on the grass, cleaning the blood off it's sharp edge.

"Well...If it means you and the others will continue to live...there's no room for reluctance. But I'm concerned. Did I do that right? The prayer for it?"

Vukova shifted into his humanoid form, kneeling down as he smiled slightly at the human.

"Yes, that was very good. It could easily match any prayer made by a Cybertronian."

Jack nodded, thankfull for the reassurance as he sheathed his knife.

After Vukova had stored the fresh meat in his subspace, he shifted back into his Primal mode. He turned to speak to Jack when he noticed that the teen's hands were...trembling?

Vukova reminded himself that this was the first time Jack had hunted, and the first time was always the hardest.

The Prime padded over, gently licking one of the boy's lax hands. Jack gave a slight start, eyes flicking over to look at Vukova. He gave the wolf a small, reassuring smile, but patted him all the same in a gesture of thanks before climbing back up onto his guardian's back.

"Let's finish hunting." Jack murmured. Vukova nodded in agreement before taking off into the cover of trees.

**Later, Maximal base, 3rd POV**

Everyone was sitting happily around the large fire (or bonfire, in the eyes of the three human teens). After Vukova and Jack had returned, the Prime had entertained Miko and Raf by retelling them of his and Jack's hunting trip, while the boy himself cooked some of the meat for him, Raf and Miko, since they all had missed lunch.

Miko and Raf had been rather hesitant at first when offered the slightly charred pieces of meat, but Jack had, surprisingly, dug into the meal. It had been enough to encourage the other two, and now, everyone was enjoying the meat, conversing at length about whatever came to mind.

After awhile, Miko and Raf had dragged their sleeping bags over by the fire and happily curled up in them, falling asleep quickly.

Jack, having finished his share of meat long before, was slowly starting to doze where he sat. Vukova noticed this when Fire Claw and Metalhorn were laughing over a joke made.

Jack's eyes were drooping, his mind numb with the waves of warmth the fire cascaded. But his senses were sharp as ever, which he proved when his head snapped up when Vukova moved to nudge him with his metal nose.

"Jack, perhaps you should go recharge with Raf and Miko." The Cybertronian suggested quietly.

Jack shook his head, rubbing at his eyes.

"I didn't bring a sleeping bag." He muttered in reply, earning a curious look from the Maximals.

"Why?"

"Because I don't need it...I'm fine, Vukova, really."

The Prime was unconvinced.

Jack bit back a yelp of surprise when Vukova stood, moving to him only to lay, curled around him so that the teen's back was cradled by his furred side.

"Recharge, Jack. I will wake you if something happens." Vukova murmured, giving the raven male a gentle lick.

Instead of complaining, Jack did as he was told. He lay back fully, burrying his face in the Prime's warm, metal hide and inhaling his comforting scent. Soon, he fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for not updating sooner! I've been busy...Alright, so I was busy writing rp's with , but it's just so much fun! Anyway, here's a new, shiny chapter, just for all of you guys! Enjoy ^_^**

* * *

**Maximal base, 3rd POV**

Vukova woke from recharge with a jerk. A now familiar warmth that was usually at his side was missing.

The Prime lifted his head and looked around quickly. Where was Jack?

A sound at the entrance of the base came, and Vukova was immediately on his feet, tense.

"Vukova, you're awake...!"

Recognizing the calm, warm voice, the Prime instantly relaxed.

Jack walked into the light, a large, brown bag slung over his shoulder. The teen paused, adjusting the bag before continuing forward.

"You are awake quite early, Jack." Vukova commented as he lay back down, head resting on his large metal paws. Jack shrugged.

"Like I told Miko and Raf. I rise with the sun. I hope you don't mind my using this, I found it in over there." Jack replied, gesturing first to the bag, then to the place where he'd found it.

Vukova nodded.

"It is alright, though that bag is usually used when we need Miko or Raf's assistance in carrying the prey we caught."

Jack smiled.

"I guessed that by the smell and stains."

By now the other Maximals had woken up, and were stretching as they shook off the remaints of recharge.

Jack hesitated for a moment when he reached the group, but then moved, dropping the sack.

"I...I wanted to repay all of you for being so kind to me. Not many people like to be around me very much, and I figured I didn't mind being alone, but...I like being with caught these for you guys. It's not a lot, but it's enough for this morning, I think."

The Maximals all looked at him in confusion. Little Fang was the first to catch a whiff of the scent of meat, and he pounced onto the bag, trying to wriggle into it.

When Little Fang's head re-emerged, a quite large, askinned piece of meat clutched triumphantly between his jaws, the others all looked up in shock at the ebony haired youth.

Little Fang dropped the piece of meat for a moment, going over and livking Jack's cheek with a purr before going back, sitting and begining to devour the meat.

"Slag, kid. You caught all this? In the forrest around the mountain? Good job, kid." Leoheart said, giving the teen a lick as well before sniffing out a suitible piece of meat.

"What is with all the licking?" Jack asked, scowling as FireClaw did the same as the other two feline Cybertronians, licking him and selecting something to eat.

The Maximals laughed, as did Miko and Raf (who had woken up a moment before).

Vukova shifted into his humanoid form and kneeled down, a kind smile on his face plates.

"As I informed you before, Cybertronians can express many things through physical contact, especialy through a simple lick. In this case, we are merely showing our gratitude."

Jack grimaced. He wasn't used to physical contact in any form with anyone. This would take some time to get use to.

The ebony haired youth looked over at the two younger humans.

"Get a fire started and I'll cook some up for us."

Miko and Raf both hurried to start a small fire, since they were quite hungry. While they did this, Jack gestured to the remaining Maximals to select what meat they wanted, taking what remained and stabing the onto a branch that had fallen from the trees that sheltered the base.

He then began to cook the meat, ignoring Raf and Miko, who watched over his shoulder.

"Jack, why did you not simply wait until one of us awoke? We would have hunted." Vukova asked gently, looking up from the meat between he held in his humanoid hands.

Jack shrugged, offering some of the cooked meat to Miko and Raf.

"Like I said, I wanted to repay all of you and-Miko! Leave some for me and Raf!"

Everyone chuckled as Jack pulled the stick-speared meat away from the enthusiastic girl.

"As I was _saying_. I also did this to thank Vukova, for teaching me a little bit on hunting."

Jack allowed Raf to take his share of meat before taking the last bit for himself and begining to eat.

While the others talked, Jack remained silent, instead opting to simply listen. Then Vukova spoke up.

"Yesterday I found something very unique when Jack and myself hunted." He said, directing it towards the Maximals.

"It seems that Jack is able to hear the voices of the wild."

Everyone immediately turned to look at the raven teen. Jack sighed.

"Don't look at me like that. Besides, I've always heard them, so what?"

"You don't understand, Jack. The ability to hear the voices is unique, even among us Cybertronians. Only Primes have ever been given such a gift." Stragle Tooth replied, standing and padding over to the teen, sniffing him.

Jack swatted at the Maximal's nose, annoyed as the air the metal wolf exhaled ruffled his hair.

"Please stop that."

"But if he can hear them then what does that mean?" Fireclaw piped up, head tilting in confusion.

"I am unsure. But I believe that perhaps, our meeting was not coincidence, but rather fate."

A sudden ringing came, and everyone looked around in confusion. Jack sighed as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, flipping it open.

"Mom, hey...No, I'm fine, did you need something?...Yeah, I can pick some up on the way home...yeah...Love you too...Bye."

With that, he clicked the cellphone shut, putting it back in his pocket before looking back up at the others.

"I'm sorry, I thought I had my phone off."

Everyone was confused, surprised and slightly concerned. He had spoken to his mom with next to no emotion, the same for the features on his face.

"Jack, that was your mom?"

The teen nodded at Miko, ripping off another bite of meat with his teeth.

"You...You sounded so cold talkin' to her."

The raven male shrugged.

"We...I love her, no doubt, but...My mom and I have never seen eye to eye. She works all the time, I'm always out of the house...Not a lot of 'bonding time'."

There was a long moment of silence. Jack looked up, and saw the concerned looks he was being given from the others. The teen then scowled.

"Don't look at me like that. I don't need anyone's pity. It's fine, really."

With that, Jack finished off his share of the meat and stood before going over to one of the tall trees that sheltered the base. He then began to climb up and soon was at the top branches.

He then sat there, ignoring the worried glances he was being sent.

"He's been almost completely alone for so long..." Fireclaw murmured sadly.

The others silently nodded, turning back to their meals. Vukova, though, continued to watch his charge.

The raven teen had pulled out his knife, and now had it clamped precariously between his teeth. He was staring at the sunlight that filtered through the leafs that sheltered the base.

"Vukova. If he can hear the voices of the wild, what does it mean?"

The Prime looked over at the speaker, Stragle Tooth.

"It seems that Primus blessed him with that gift. I believe that perhaps Primus wishes Jack to be the next Prime."

"A _human_? As a _Prime_? That's imposible!"

Vukova turned a stern gaze on the Maximal medic, and was about to reply when a loud, long beep came from the monitor.

The Maximals all quickly shifted into their humanoid modes and crowded around the monitor.

"Predicons are in the proximity of a town in the next state over. They seem to be searching for a meal, and I highly doubt they'll leave if they can't find any animals."

"Maximals, prepare yourselves." Vukova ordered, looking at the tree for Jack.

But the human wasn't there.

A hand lightly rapped against the metal of his shin, and he looked down to see his charge, staring up at him with a hard gaze.

"I'm coming with you."

Vukova kneeled down, shaking his head.

"No, Jack. It is safer for you here."

Jack crossed his arms.

"I am now stuck in the middle of a war between you and the Predicons. If I go down, I'd rather do it fighting with honor than sitting around, and begging for mercy when a Predicon comes to kill me."

Jack placed a hand on his knife.

"I know how to fight, Vukova. I've faced Predicons before, and I'm not scared."

The Prime was silent for a moment, searching Jack for any sign of hesitence, but found none. Finally he nodded.

"Very well, but stay close to my side."

Jack nodded and gave a smile. A real, true smile.

"I've got your back."

**Jasper, 3rd POV**

People were screaming, running in terror as Predicons ripped away at the library when the Maximals and three humans arrived.

Miko and Raf were both armed with guns, having been taught how to use them by their guardians. Jack was armed only with a knife, but Miko and Raf knew that he could take down a Predicon easily.

They split up, Miko with Metalhorn and Leoheart, Raf with Little Fang and Fireclaw. Jack stayed with Vukova, able to keep up easily with the Prime.

Vukova pounced on a Predicon, fangs flashing as he attempted to rip the energon lines in his opponents throat.

Jack stayed back, watching.

Waiting.

A growl brought his attention behind them, and he turned immediately when he saw another Predicon. It was of lower ranking, looking almost exactly like many of the others, but still dangerous.

The raven teen took his knife from its sheath, holding it so that it was pressed to the inside of his arm. He then allowed a feral roar rip from his throat and charged.

All fighting around Jack and his own opponent stopped at the terrifying sound.

Jack lept, strong legs pushing him up high and he grabbed the metal bird's neck, hanging onto it and stabbing his knife into the delicate energon lines. A shrill, gargled cry came from the Predicon, it then went limp, falling to the ground from the place it had previously been hovering.

Energon spurt out, splashing across the teens face and clothes. It was a relief that energon that came from a body didn't harm humans, unlike normal, untapped energon.

Jack straitend as the fighting in the area began again. He then looked over at Vukova, who was staring at him.

"Like I said before...I've got your back."

Vukova gave a wolfs smile, then returned to battle, begining to take down another enemy.

Jack quickly moved, staying close to his guardian.

The battle went on, Jack taking down a surprising amount of Predicons, all in different ways. He would cling to their back and slash out some of the vital circutry, or slice a wing and take out the optics.

After half an hour, the Predicons had retreated, and the Maximals dissposed of the bodies.

Fireclaw had a small cut in the metal of her side, and Metalhorn had a few wires severed, but nothing serious.

Leoheart was the first to ask the question everyone wanted to ask.

"Kid, where the _frag_ did you learn to fight like that?"

Jack looked over at the Cybertronian lion.

"No one taught me. I just followed instinct."

He then looked up at Vukova.

"Can...Can we go back to base? I need to clean up."

Vukova nodded, then crouched down, allowing his charge to climb up.

Then the Prime felt it.

Jack was _shaking_.

It was soft, little more then a light, shuttering tremble, but he could feel it.

The teen then lay forward on the robotic wolf, burrying his face in the Prime's fur.

Vukova allowed the others to enter the 'bridge first, then followed at a slower pace.

Sudden whispers from the crowd around came.

"That kid's a monster, just like that wolf-"

"Momma! Look at the big kid! He's ridin' a-!"

"Stay away from him Joshie, he's nothing but trouble-"

"Look at that kid! He's like a demon-"

The Prime felt a pang in his spark. They were saying these things.

About _Jack_.

But Vukova continued on, then quietly murmured.

"Jack. Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Just tired. And still recovering, killing isn't easy, even if it's an enemy."

Vukova nodded gravely.

"Yes, I understand. But does it not bother you about what the other humans here are saying?"

Jack shook his head, face still burried in the fur as he breathed in the robotic wolfs scent.

"No...It's nothing new. I get it in Jasper all the time."

The Prime yet again felt his spark twist at this. Jack was a teen, not even an adult, and he was already being outcasted.

_By his own kind_.

And even in this place were he wasn't known by any, he was already being seen as an outsider.

They entered the groundbridge and once in base, Jack began to get down.

He let out a small sound of surprise when his was stopped, the collar of his shirt taken between a pair of strong jaws.

Vukova padded over by the fire that the others had started, sitting down and placing Jack between his paws.

He then began to lick the teen, cleaning him of the energon that drenched him.

"Ack! Vukova! Vu-Vukova! Sto-ahp! That's cold!"

Everyone else laughed as Jack sqwirmed, nearly escaping a few times, but each time being caught by the collar and dragged back over.

Humor glimmered in Vukova's optics. To see the cold teen express so much emotion under the right conditions was a relief. The Prime had begun to wonder if the violent words spat at him by other humans had forced him to stifle all emotions.

But luckily, it seemed that the normaly stoic attitude could be reversed to a simple calm, but it would take time.

But Vukova didn't mind. Time was one thing that everyone had in abundance.


	10. Chapter 10

**Jasper, 3rd POV**

"Where is he? He said it would only take a minute! How long does it take to return a library book anyways?" Miko complained, crossing her arms as she glanced in the shadowed allyway across the street where Metalhorn, Little Fang and Vukova waited.

"Relax, Miko. I'm sure he'll be out soon-"

"Well well well, if it isn't the math nerd and the immigrant."

Both teens looked up to see Vince, the sixteen year old bully and popular guy in school.

Miko scowled.

"What do ya want, Vince?"

The red head shrugged, snatching the book Raf held and reading the cover. He then looked back at his group of goons, pretending to gag. As his friends laughed, the male smirked and looked back at the other two teens, holding the book up at a height that the short, fourteen year old Raf couldn't reach.

"What're you two dweebs doin' here? Tryin' to act cool? Hah, good luck with that."

Vince guffawed, dropping the book on the ground. Raf grimaced bending down to pick up the book.

Vince planted a foot on the younger male's back. Raf yelped as he was pushed down.

"Hah, why don't you stay down there, munchkin, while I deal with your little girlfriend over there?"

"I would suggest you move."

Everyone looked up, startled at the new voice.

There in front of the library doors was Jack. A book under his arm and his unblinded eye glaring unforgivingly.

"J-J-Jack! I-I!...Uh...!"

"Get your foot off my friend. _Now_."

Vince hesitated.

"Why should I?"

Jack set the book in his hand aside, slowly moving towards Vince.

"Because if you don't, I will become angry, and believe me, _Vince_, you don't want that."

Jack's eyes blazed ferally, and his voice was low, almost a threatening growl.

Vince glanced down at the knife at the ebony haired males side, guloing before removing his foot from Raf's back and stumbling back towards his cronies.

"He...He ain't worth my time anyway!" Vince yelled, voice quivering slightly.

He and his friends then proceeded to run away, tripping over eachother.

Jack gave a slight sound of satisfaction, then crouched down and helped Raf to his feet.

"Are you alright?"

The smaller male nodded, staring up at Jack in awe.

"Dude! That was awesome!" Miko exclaimed, jumping forward and dragging both males towards the allyway.

Once they reached their guardians, they climbed onto them.

Vukova looked back at Jack as the raven teen settled on his back.

"Those humans were afraid of you. Why?"

Jack shook his head.

"Everyone's always been scared of me. Miko and Raf are the first humans other than my mother that aren't afraid of me."

An emotion flickered in Jack's unblinded eye, but it vanished quickly. Vukova, though, easily named the emotion as sadness.

Making a quick decision, Vukova looked over at the other two Maximals.

"Take Miko and Rafael back to base. Jack and I will return later."

Everyone, Jack included, gave the Prime looks of confusion. But the large Cybertronian shook his head, a sign that no questions were to be asked.

Metalhorn and Little Fang both nodded before taking off through the back ally's towards Maximal HQ.

"Vukova? Why aren't we going to base? I wasn't aware that we needed to do anything."

Vukova looked over at Jack, his breath through his vents ruffling the teens ebony hair.

"Jack, did you enjoy hunting a few days back?"

The youth blinked in surprise, but the emotion quickly died. It must have taken Jack much practice to be able to do such a thing without a second thought.

"Well...While killing prey isn't exactly pleasant to do, I did enjoy the thrill of tracking it and the feeling of freedom I was given when we would run."

Vukova gave a small smile.

"I see. Would you like to learn more?"

Jack looked at him, surprise evident.

"Learn...more? I didn't know there was more to hunting."

The Prime chuckled.

"Believe me, there is far more to hunting then meets the eye. Hold on tightly, I will be going at my top speed."

Jack opened his mouth to speak, but Vukova took off before he could utter a word. The ebony haired male quickly latched onto his guardian, leaning forward, head tilted up to look at the blurred surroundings in wonder.

Soon, they were out of Jasper, and in the forrest that surrounded the hollowed mountain that served as base.

Jack slid down, landing silently and Vukova sniffed the air before looking at Jack.

"Humans cannot usually pick up scents, but humans also are not supposed to be able to hear the voices of the wild. Are you able to catch any scents on the wind?"

Jack shook his head immediately. Vukova gave him a stern look.

"Try first, then you can tell me."

Jack hesitantly lifted his head a bit, facing against the slight breeze that passed and inhaled deeply.

The Prime watched as the teens eyes slipped shut and he took in another breath of air.

"What do you smell?" Vukova murmured gently, sitting down.

"I...I don't know."

"Don't try to name what it is. First identify it." Vukova replied patiently.

Jack hesitated again, then took another breath.

"I smell something that's...I don't know, the only way to describe it is dusty. I also smell something kind of sweet, like grass."

Vukova gave a small smile, tail gently waving, brushing along the grass.

"Anything else?"

Jack took another breath, another taste of the wind.

"Something bitter...Herbs?" Jack turned, looking at his guardian for some form of confirmation, but the Prime simply watched him quietly.

Guessing there was one last thing he'd missed, Jack lifted his nose again, taking one final taste of the air.

"It's something that smells like wild flowers too...So if it smells like all that...Hm..."

Vukova could honestly say he was rather impressed with Jack.

"It smells like herbs, wild flowers, grass and something dusty, probably dirt? So it stays low to the ground..."

Jack suddenly turned to Vukova again.

"It's probably a couple of rabits nearby, maybe something else, something that burrows into the ground."

The Prime nodded.

"Again, you surprise me. I thought it would take you more time then that. Yes, it's a small cluster of rabits nearby. They're too small to hunt, so we should press on."

Jack nodded, walking alongside Vukova as they took off. The Cybertronian kept his pace at a light trot, allowing Jack to keep up with him easily enough.

"...Jack, may I ask you something?"

The teen glanced at him in surprise, but then nodded.

"I guess so."

Vukova thought over what to say for a moment.

"How long have you been able to hear the voices of the wild?"

Jack pondered the question for a few long minutes.

"As long as I can remember. I told my mom about the voices I heard when I was six, and she took me to a doctor, but he couldn't understand it either. I've never told anyone since then, in fact."

Vukova looked at Jack.

"That...Must have been frustrating, with no one believing you."

Jack shrugged, eyes scanning the trees.

"Not really. The voices are usually so quiet that I can ignore them. What about you? Are they quiet for you too?"

Vukova glanced back at the teen.

"I am able to control whether I am able to hear them or not. It takes practice, but I can teach you, if you wish to learn how."

It made the Prime's spark ache when he saw the painful hope that flashed across Jack's features. He might not have been bothered much by the voices, but it must have been frustrating to hear what others couldn't.

"Yeah...I'd like that." Jack murmured, a slight smile coming to his lips. But he quickly forced the emotion off his face and continued to scan the bushes.

They continued on for awhile, in a comfortable silence, until Vukova caught a scent and stopped.

"Jack, there is a new scent. Identify it." This time the Prime wasn't asking, rather _telling_ him.

The raven youth lifted his head, inhaling deeply.

"I...I don't smell anything, sorry."

Vukova shook his head.

"Do not apologize. Try again."

Jack hesitantly did as he was told, nose tasting the wind. Then his eyes opened, lit with recognition.

"Something like the rabbits, but a bit different...Whatever it is, it smells more like the trees..."

Vukova nodded, smiling slightly.

"The rabbits smelled like grass and brush, because they linger closer to the ground. So if this being smells more like the trees, what could that mean?"

Jack glanced at his guardian for a moment before his eyes returned to the direction the scent came from.

"That it's...Taller. It's not a bird, it wouldn't smell like anything on the ground, and whatever it is now, smells a bit like grass."

Vukova allowed the teen to slip down from his back. Jack landed silently, moving slowly in the direction of the unnamed creature, Vukova following, equally as quiet.

"The smell is stronger than the rabbits, so it's big...A deer?" Jack finally guessed, glancing back at Vukova with his good eye.

The Prime nodded.

"Very good. You are correct. It is a deer, and it is close." The Cybertronian replied, crouching down and begining to prowl forward. Jack followed until they found the deer, drinking from a river. Jack crouched, one leg bent, the other strait out at his side, one elbow resting on his bent knee while the other hand was on the ground balancing him.

Vukova again was surprised at how easily Jack fell into his baser instincts. He was unlike any other human he had ever met, the child was more like a Cybertronian.

The Prime wasn't sure if it was the way the teen could seem to see through anyone with ease, or if it was his ability to hear the voices of the wild, or if it was simply a sign from Primus. But Vukova knew that Jack was destined to be the next Prime.

Jack glanced at Vukova, tapping his knife with two fingers in silent question.

'Do you want me to catch it?'

The Prime pondered it for a moment, looking at the deer, then looked back at Jack.

He shook his head, then licked at the teens injured eye in his own silent reply.

'No. Watch me closely.'

Jack nodded.

'Alright, I will.'

Vukova returned his attention to the prey by the river, then slowly crept forward. The deer remained, unaware that there was a hunter, and it was the hunted.

Vukova pounced!

The deer lifted its head, but it was too late.

Vukova's strong jaws closed around the deers neck and snapped it. Giving the prey a quick and merciful death.

Jack stood, running over while Vukova prayed for the deers spirit. The large, robotic wolf then looked at Jack.

"Never prolong the suffering of prey. They feed the clan, and therefore we must take mercy on it." Vukova explained calmly as he shifted into his humanoid for and took the meat, placing it in his subspace.

Jack nodded in understanding.

"I understand, Vukova."

The Prime smiled slightly.

"You still have much to learn, Jack. But I believe you hold the capasity to understand."

Jack smiled. A real, _true_ smile.

"Well, I'm willing to learn." He replied, eyes tracing over the river.

Vukova smiled.

"I am glad to hear."

The Prime then noticed the look Jack was giving the river.

"It is clean, if you wish to drink from it." Vukova commented, shifting back into his Primal mode.

Jack shook his head.

"No, I'm fine." Jack mumbled, looking down.

Vukova nudged the raven youth with his nose.

"Look around, remember the location of this place. We are sure to return in the future, since most of our hunting is done here."

Jack looked at the Prime, eyes shining with curiousity.

"Why?"

Vukova chuckled.

"Yes, it does seem strange, doesn't it? But if we are ever seperated when hunting, and I am unable to find you, then you will need to sustain yourself. Water is a high priority, and this river is one of the only places in this forest that has clean water. So look around, remember the landmarks."

Jack nodded in understanding, then did as told, looking around.

Vukova sat, waiting patiently. After a few minutes, Jack turned to look at him.

"Alright...I'm ready to continue hunting."

"Are you sure?"

Jack nodded.

"Yes, I've commited the landmarks here to memory."

Vukova smiled, returning the nod and laying down, letting Jack climb on.

Once the teen was on, knees and hands securely holding on, the Cybertronian took off.

Jack still found it strange, how animal-like the Maximals were in their Primal modes, but their gears still whirred and bits of metal clicking would come anow and again. The soft, pliable metal that made their fur, hide or feathers were easily identible as metal, but were soft to the touch.

Vukova glanced back and was surprised to see Jack smiling widely. But it made his spark warm to see the teen starting to show more emotion.

Jack had been almost alone for so long. The only human who hadn't been scared of him before was his own mother, and Vukova could tell that Jack had locked up his emotions to avoid feeling sadness and pain at the vile words thrown constantly at him.

To think that others of his species, old and young, were scared of him. That they pointedly would avoid him...It made his spark ache with sympathy.

That seemed to be another way that Jack was so alike to the Maximals, he too wasn't accepted, just as Vukova and the other Cybertronians weren't. It was a sad truth that Jack had faced every day.

"Vukova? Are you alright?"

Jack soft murmur brought the Prime out of his thoughts, and he nodded.

"Yes, I am only thinking."

"The voices are talking louder again, they say there's a big deer, a buck, east of here."

Vukova nodded again, changing directions (he knew by now that the voices never lied).

"Are they continuing to speak?" The Prime asked in a hushed tone, and Jack shook his head no.

"They're just whispers now."

The robotic wolf nodded.

"Good. Now lean forward and tighten your grip, we need to go at a faster pace, and you'll be thrown off if you remain sitting strait."

Jack obeyed, leaning forward, chest pressed against the navy blue fur of Vukova's back, his knees clamping on tightly (though not enough to hurt his guardian) and his hands did the same.

Vukova then took off, olfactory sensors searching for any scents on the wind.

**Autobot base, 3rd POV**

Everyone was crowded around the fire (or bonfire, in the perspective of the three humans). They enjoyed the meat that Jack and Vukova had caught, and were for once, Jack was actually talking more than just the usual few words.

It was a pleasant surprise for everyone. The teens calm voice would dip and rise in ways that made his words gentle on the ears of Maximals and humans alike.

"Omigosh, this tastes awesome!" Miko exclaimed, taking another bite of the cooked meat that was speared on the stick in her hand.

"It took awhile to find some animals that were big enough for these guys." Jack replied, jabbing a thumb in the general direction of the Maximals.

"Luckily, the voices of the wild were kind enough to aid us." Vukova put in, ripping the last meat off of the bones he had chosen.

Jack gave a wide yawn, rolling his shoulders, an audible pop coming from his left shoulder.

Vukova took notice of this and shifted, pressing his metal nose to Jack's side, gaining the raven males attention.

"I believe it is time for you to go home and rest, before your mother worries."

Jack nodded, but not without a snort of laughter.

"She never worries. She knows I can take care of myself, thats why she can work long hours without getting worried about me."

Jack stretched his arms upwards, missing the looks of surprise and sadness that he was given from the others.

"Mmmh, well, if you open up the groundbridge, I can go by myself."

Vukova stood, shaking for a moment as a wet dog would, then padded over.

"No, I will accompany you."

Stragle Tooth sighed, shifting into his humanoid form as he started towards the 'bridge controls, but Vukova spoke again.

"I will take Jack back into Jasper on foot, old friend." The robotic wolf said, crouching to allow his charge to climb up.

Stragle Tooth had a look of surprise on his features, but he then saw the gentle expression Vukova held as he glanced back at Jack. The medic smiled, nodding as he shifted back into his Primal mode.

"Very well. If you have any trouble, call into base and Fireclaw will come aid you."

Vukova nodded, ensuring that Jack was holding on before taking off, out of base.

**Road, 3rd POV**

Jack smiled as the wind rushed past, tinting his cheeks a soft red. Vukova was running alongside the empty road, shadows cast long against the ground by the lamp posts.

"Hold on." Vukova called back to the teen.

Jack's grip tightend and the Prime accelerated to a speed that could easily match a vehicles.

Jack smiled, slowly sitting up again. He lifted his arms, giving a whoop of joy and excitement as the air rushed past and their surroundings became blurred.

Vukova chuckled slightly as they continued on.

"This is amazing!" Jack shouted over the rush of wind.

Vukova smiled.

"I am able to go faster, but that is not wise with you on my back." He stated.

Jack nodded in understanding as he let his hands fall to again tangle withing the Prime's fur, and he leaned forward, close to the warm metal that was Vukova.

They continued on for awhile longer until they came to Jack's home (Vukova had commited its location to memory).

The teen slid off, landing soundlessly on the pavement and looking up at Vukova.

"Thanks for bringing me home, Vukova."

The Prime nodded.

"I noticed that you aren't fond of the groundbridge, so I thought perhaps you would perfer to not use it for something as simple as returning to your home."

"Well, whatever your reason, thanks."

Vukova smiled, nudging Jack's side kindly with his nose.

"Tomorow I will come personally, and we can go to the forest again. That would be the best place to teach you how to silence the voices of the wild within your mind."

Jack nodded, returning the smile with a hesitant one of his own.

"Good, the sooner I learn, the better."

Vukova chuckled slightly, licking Jack's face in farewell before taking off down the road again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Maximal Base, 3rd POV**

The base was filled with laughter and cheering.

Most of the Maximals and all three humans were gathered in a circle, watching Leo Heart and Metalhorn wrestle playfully in their Primal modes.

Even Jack had a small smile on his features as he watched, arms crossed.

The fight was evenly matched, it seemed. While Metalhorn had brute strength and size, Leo Heart had agility and flexibility.

"C'mon Metalhorn! You can do it!" Miko cheered loudly, pumping a fist in the air enthusiasticly.

Vukova, in his own Primal mode, padded up to sit next to Jack.

The teen glanced over, grateful that the Prime had remembered to approach on his unblinded side (something he was touchie about, the others had all quickly learned).

"Who do you believe will win the match?" Vukova asked quietly, glancing down at Jack.

The raven male shrugged.

"It's too close to tell. I'd say that this time it would be Leo Heart."

Vukova shifted, laying down, but head still up and alert.

"What leads you to that conclusion?"

Jack knew that this was a test, somewhat like the day before when he had been told to define the scents of prey for the first time. But Jack didn't mind. For all he cared, this was just a simple, meaningless conversation.

"He's wearing Metalhorn down, and while Metalhorn might have strength, he's becoming even slower than usual. Leoheart will most likely be able to get behind him and pounce. He'll win this match, though I'm unsure if it will be the same outcome, if they practice fight again in the future."

Vukova nodded, returning his gaze back to the fight.

A moment later, Leo Heart dodged an attack, then, just as Jack had predicted, pounced onto Metalhorn.

Steel jaws clamped around the robotic rhino's neck, hard but careful not to sever any energon lines or delicate circuts.

Metalhorn went down, struggled, but then finally went limp.

"I yield."

Leo Heart chuckled, releasing Metalhorns throat.

"You okay, buddy? I didn't go too hard on ya, did I?" The metal lion teased as he and Metalhorn shifted into their humanoid modes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But I'm gonna get ya next time."

"It seems you were correct, Jack." Vukova murmured, again impressed by the teen.

The raven youth simply shrugged, going over to the large boulder that was boardered with a metal railing.

"Hey, Jack! Wanna play?" Raf asked eagerly.

Jack looked down to see Miko and Raf had started play fighting as well, but he simply shook his head.

Miko and Raf's faces fell.

"What? Aw c'mon, why not?" The human femme asked, attempting to push Raf off while the younger teen laughed at her attempts.

Jack leaned on the rail, continuing to watch the two.

"I don't want to accidently hurt either of you."

Miko pouted.

"It's just a little rough 'n tumble!"

Jack sighed, one hand rubbing at this neck.

"Look, I've accidently hurt people before, and I don't want to hurt two of the three humans that aren't scared of me."

Raf paused in his attempt to pin Miko to look up at Jack.

"You won't hurt us! We're in the middle of a war, not much can hurt us. We're tough!"

A small chuckle slipped past the ebony haired male's lips, and he vaulted over the railing. He landed in a crouch next to Raf and Miko, who'd both stopped and were now sitting, staring at him.

"Tell you guys what. I'll play fight with you guys. But only if you can either of you can catch me."

A moment later, Jack had darted off with near inhuman speed. Miko and Raf blinked, looked at eachother, then took off after the eldest teen.

The Maximals all settled down in their own seperate alcoves in the rocky wall, watching with amusement as Miko and Raf eagerly followed Jack, laughing and shouting as they tried to catch them.

"Primus! How can you be so fast dude!" Miko asked incredously as she stared up at Jack, who had climbed up a section of the mountain wall and was now clinging to stone that jutted out with one hand. The onyx haired male turned slightly, his free hand hanging loosely at his side as he stared down at Miko, who was starting to try and climb up.

"Let's just say I practice a _lot_." He replied simply.

Seeing that Miko wasn't able to climb the wall, Jack jumped, pushing his foot off of the wall so that he didn't land on Miko.

He rolled, gracefully landing in a crouch before standing and weaving through the trees, again on the move.

But then he suddenly stopped, wincing and reaching up to lightly brush his fingers under his blind eye.

Everyone began to start towards the teen, but they were all shocked when Vukova appeared at the teens side.

They were stunned. Never before had they seen the Prime show concern. But now here Vukova was, optics reflecting worry as he bowwed his head, nudging the teen with his cold, metal nose.

"Jack, are you alright? Jackson?"

The teen pushed away the cold nose, shaking his head.

"I'm fine, Vukova. Please stop that." Jack replied, refering to the metal nose that continuously nudged him.

The Prime ignored the teen, instead gently lifting him by the shirt and quickly going over to Stragle Tooth that was waiting in his humaoid form.

Both Maximals continued to ignore Jack as Stragle Tooth took him in one hand and scanned him.

"Hm, nothings seems to be abnormal. But you continuously are touching at your eye. Why?"

Jack sighed in irritation.

"Look, it's _fine_. It's been like this ever since the incident! It is just stinging a bit, it'll stop soon."

The medic gaped at the small being for a moment.

"This has happend before? And you didn't inform anyone?"

Jack raised a brow.

"I had three options. Tell my mom and be forced to stay home for days, tell you and be yelled at, or not tell anyone and deal with it myself. I personally perfered the third option."

Stragle tooth sighed, pinching the bridge of his 'nose'. A habit he'd picked up from humans. He then looked at Prime, who had went into his humanoid form.

"I'm afraid there's nothing I can do. I will see if I can manage to get my servos on some human medical supplies, but until then, I would suggest he wait until the pain passes."

Vukova nodded, taking his charge into his hand. He glanced down at Jack, then spoke to Ratchet in Cybertronian, voice hushed.

While the two spoke, Jack climbed up along Vukova's arm to stand on the Prime's shoulder, gently holding on to the side of the Prime's helm.

The cybertronian language was beautiful to the ears of Jack. The rising and falling pitches, that no human could begin to even dream of hitting.

Combined with the warmth of the metal plating bellow him, Jack found that his mind was put into a haze, not unlike when one was peacefully dozing.

"Jack...Jack?"

"Hm?"

The teen turned his head towards Vukova, who had carefully turned his own head to look at Jack.

"Are you alright?"

Jack nodded numbly.

"Yes. I just find your language...Calming. Combined with being on your shoulder, which is like leaning on a furnace almost, it makes me tired. In the good way."

Stragle Tooth raised a brow.

"That is rather...Strange. Most humans find the Cybertronian tongue to be rather disturbing."

Jack shrugged.

"Well, I've never been much like other human beings." The raven youth stated, looking away.

Vukova felt the teens hands tighten slightly, their grip on his plating hard. The idea of always being so different was an unpleasent one to Jack, it seemed.

The Prime decided to ease his charge's discomfort.

"Jack. If your eye has ceased being a problem for the moment, perhaps I can begin to teach you how to block the voices."

Jack looked at the Prime, a flash of relief passing briefly through his eyes.

"Yes, I'd like that."

Vukova smiled slightly, nodding. Ensuring that the teen had a firm grip, the Prime walked out of the main cavern of the hollowed mountain.

The two remained in a comfortable silence for a few minutes until they came to the cave designated as the training area.

Vukova gently took Jack in a hand, setting him on the ground before shifting into his Primal mode.

"Sit."

The command was spoken in a soft tone, yet was firm, leaving no room for argument.

Jack did as told, legs folded and hands limp on his knees. He watched Vukova, waiting patiently.

"Now this is how I began to learn how to tame the voices of the wild. Later on, you won't need to stop or think to silence them. But for the moment, you will require it." The Prime explained, sitting as well, tail silently grazing back and forth across the ground.

Jack nodded once, but said nothing.

Vukova inspected the boy for a moment.

"Do you trust me to protect you?"

Jack was slightly startled at the question. He'd never been asked such a question. He almost said no...But his heart stopped him.

He did trust Vukova. He had already done so, fighting beside the Prime against the Predicons.

"...Yes." Jack finally replied.

Vukova again became silent for a moment, again seeming to look over the young male.

Yes, Jack could do this. He was human, but he wasn't like any other human Vukova himself had met. Jack could handle anything.

"Then close your eyes."

The teen stiffened, Vukova noted. Jack was uneasy at the idea, that was blantly obvious.

But, steeling himself, Jack slowly shut his eyes.

"Now breathe, slowly."

The sudden sound of Vukova's voice made Jack flinch.

"Easy there, no one will harm you here. You are safe, you are with your clan. You are tense, calm yourself."

Jack set his jaw for a moment before forcing his muscles to relax and his breathing to slow and deepen.

"Now, simply listen to me. Focus on nothing else. Not your thoughts, nor your doubts. Push those aside, and listen."

Jack did as told, trying to force his thoughts away. But each time he nearly suceeded, the voices of the wild would break his concentration.

His brow furrowed in slight frustration.

"I...The voices. I can't-"

"Hush."

Jack immediately fell silent at the power that reflected in the Prime's calm voice.

The teen's ebony hair was ruffled slightly by the air that flowed out from Vukova's vents. The Prime had moved forward, metal nose inches from the youth.

"As a Prime, I was gifted by Primus. I am able to see within you. Within your soul. Will you allow me to do so?"

Jack gave a small sound of agreement, head bowwed.

Vukova smiled softly.

"Very well. You may feel some discomfort, but that is natural for one who's mind and soul are entered by a Prime." Vukova explained, earning a nod from the teen. The Prime gave a soft smile before his optics became a pure white.

He was stunned at what he found.

The teens soul was strong, hardend. A wall built around it to sheild him from the vicious words that other humans seemed to spit at his feet.

But Jack's mind...The poor, youth's mind...

Jack made a sound of discomfort, flinching as the Prime entered his mind.

It was a tangled mess. Echoing with pain inflicted from the venomous words of others, and screaming with confusion and fear of the ability to hear the voices. All hidden beneath a roaring of strength and unnatural courage.

So much pain and suffering...It would take time to reverse, to tame the tangles that bound Jack's mind.

Vukova's optics shuttered, returning to their usual blue.

"You mind and soul are deeply scarred. I can help it heal, but it will take much time. To start now, you would need to remain as this for a long while."

Jack didn't open his eyes, but had clearly heard the Prime.

"How long?"

"In human terms, three and a half hours. We have enough time before you must return, but the question is whether you are willing to sit for so long."

Jack thought carefully for a long moment.

"What do you mean when you say that you can...heal me?"

Vukova patiently lay down, though his head remained up.

"Yes, perhaps an explaination would be best. Your soul seems to have built a 'wall' of sorts around it. You seem to use this to protect yourself from other humans and their venomous words directed towards you."

The Prime paused, making sure that Jack was following, then continued.

"Then their is your mind. Think of it as many cords or strings. Many humans have their own sorted quite well, but still, they have what you could call 'tangles' within them. But your mind...The strings are completely tangled, knotted...They sing with pain, but strength as well.

"Jack. You are unable to sheild your own soul and mind. I can see that you fear your ability to hear the voices of the wild. I understand this, but you have nothing to fear. Your ability to hear the voices is a gift from Primus, something given to you when still within your mother."

Vukova shifted, gently nusling the teen's side.

"It will take much time, many days, many weeks, until I can completely heal this, but if I am able to...You will no longer feel fear because of your ability to hear the voices. You will gain more understanding of what Primus has gifted you with. I will hopefully be able to undo the tangles within your mind. Are you willing to take such time?"

Jack was silent for a moment, then opened his eyes, looking towards the Prime.

"...Time is one thing I have in abundance. If it means I will no longer fear the voices...And that it won't hurt so much to try and block them...Then I'm willing to let you 'heal me'."

Vukova smiled softly, licking one of Jack's limp hands.

"Very well, close your eyes and breathe. I will enter your mind again."

"Will it hurt again?"

Vukova was silent for a moment. The poor teen was suffering pain, simply because the knots within his mind made it a hard task for the Prime to enter it.

Jack, noting the hesitation, spoke up again.

"Just tell me. I don't care if it does, I just want to know what I should expect."

Vukova sighed.

"Yes. The knots within your mind make entering it much harder, so it will most likely cause a small amount of pain."

Jack nodded.

"Alright then. Let's get started."

**Later**

"We shall stop now."

Jack, having become so accustomed to the silence, flinched slightly. But he then nodded, feeling as though a weight was pulled from his mind. He guessed that was Vukova leaving his mind.

"You may open your eyes. Though if you wish to stand, I would suggest you do it slowly. After sitting for so long, you may need time to agjust again."

Slowly, Jack's eyes opened, and he looked up at Vukova. He was content, rather than uptight as those who's minds were entered by a Prime usualy were.

The raven youth stood carefully, wincing when something popped audibly, but he ignored it otherwise.

"That felt so...weird." Jack mumbled.

Vukova chuckled, licking the teen's hand.

"Yes, that is only natural. It will become easier as time progresses."

Jack smirked ever so slightly, hand moving away from the metalic glossa to stroke the side of the robotic wolfs head.

A troubled expression suddenly came to his face, and he looked at the Prime.

"Vukova...If it hurts me when you enter my mind...Does it hurt you as well?"

The Prime looked at Jack with slight surprise. The concern was hidden, but still easy to detect.

"When I first enter your mind? Yes, slightly. Your mind has a barrier that I must break through, but I have had much practice in my time. I am able to easily ignore the pain."

Jack nodded, looking down.

"Yeah, but still...Thank you for helping me, even though it means you are hurt as well."

Vukova smiled, shifting and pushing his head under the teen's arm.

"You are welcome. Now come, I'm sure everyone else is preparing to eat, and we must join them."

Nodding, Jack climbed up onto the Prime's back with almost unnatural grace.

They both left the training area, silence falling over them. Vukova glanced back at his charge. The youth was thinking, that was blantly obvious due to the unfocus in his eyes.

"Jack? Is something wrong?"

"Hm? Oh. No, Vukova. Just thinking."

"May I ask what it is that you are thinking about?" Vukova asked patiently. Jack shook his head.

"It's nothing, Vukova."

With that, Vukova knew the conversation was over. The teen trusted him, but still was so closed...So wary to prevent any poisonous words from being thrown at him.

Vukova sighed, turning his gaze ahead.

**Later, Jasper**

Jack sighed as he walked down the sidewalk.

He had just a few minutes before exited the groundbridge on his own, on his way home.

But something was wrong, he could feel it in his bones, within his very soul...

A hand slowly moved to the hilt of the knife at his side, removing it from it's sheath. The weight of the cold steel in his palm made the ebon haired teen feel safer.

But then he saw it.

His house.

The door had been ripped from it's hinges, and it looked as though the wall had been destroyed by a charging animal.

A charging animal...

The _Predicons_.

Jack's pupils dialated as a scream filled the air.

"MOM!"

The teen ran, knife at the ready and feral rage expressed on his face.

A Predicon flew out, Jack's mother clutched in it's claws.

"Jack!"

"_**MOM**_!"

Jack followed desperately for a mile, before a groundbridge appeared and the Predicon, giving a metalic screech, darted into the vortex just as a 'bridge opened behind Jack and the Maximals exited.

"NO! MOM!"

Jack fell to his knees as the Predicon vanished.

Jack stared at the air helplessly for a moment...Then his hand released his knife. It fell to the ground with a clatter, but Jack didn't care.

Vukova quickly padded forward to his charge, the others following. They, along with Miko and Raf, were shocked to see tears streaming down his face.

"No..."

A long moment passed.

Then, feral rage, untamed by any humanity, crossed his face. Lifting his head, a roar, unhuman and blood chilling, ripped from the teens throat.

Miko and Raf gasped, darting close to their guardians unconciously with fear. The Maximals stared at the raven male, stunned at the sound that echoed through the desolate street.

Jack slowly let his head fall, breathing heavily from the combination of the hard run he had maintained for a mile, and from the long roar of anger and pain.

Vukova slowly moved forward, licking the teen's face.

"Jack...We will save her, I promise you that on my honor and life." The Prime murmured softly, giving Jack's cheek another lick.

Jack suddenly turned and hugged the giant robotic wolf around the neck.

This surprised Vukova. The raven youth had never been a fan of contact, but here Jack was, hands tangled into the metal fur of Vukova's scruff, head burried under the Prime's own long wolfs head.

Even though Jack was silent, his body betrayed him, wracking with silent sobs, hands holding onto Vukova's scruff as though to ensure that the Prime didn't vanish.

Vukova allowed the teen to hug him for a long few moments before exhaustion caught up on Jack, who soon fell into a deep sleep.

Carefully removing himself from his charges grip, Vukova shifted into his humanoid form.

He gently lifted the onyx haired male in a hand, holding the teen close to his spark, where it was warmest. He turned to the other Maximals.

"Metalhorn, Little Fang. Take Miko and Rafael home, and stay there the night to ensure the safety of their own families."

The two Maximals nodded, letting their charges climb onto them. They cast one more worried glance at the sleeping teen in Vukova's hand before taking off.

"Vukova...What about Jack? It isn't safe for him here, not anymore." Fire Claw asked, shifting into her own humanoid form.

The Prime looked at the femme, face still grave.

"He will remain at base until we are able to rescue his creator."

Fire Claw looked bewildered.

"He'll stay at base? Is that wise, Vukova? He's a human, he wouldn't be able to survive away from Jasper."

Vukova looked, first at Fire Claw, then at Jack.

"No. Jack may be human, but he is strong. I know it has not escaped your attention that Jack seems more like one of our kind than his own. He will be fine, he has us to support him as well through this trying time. Now come, we must return."


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone! Happy Thanksgiving! Omg, I saw Rise of The Guardians yesterday, it was awesome!**

**Anyway, I need your guys' help! I need some more ideas for this story, so please tell me if you have any! Thanks XD**

* * *

**Maximal Base, 3rd POV**

Jack awoke to the feel of something warm and living supporting his back.

Instinct took over, and he was on his feet, knife drawn within seconds.

"Easy, Jack. You are safe."

The voice immediately registered in Jack's mind, and he relaxed.

"Vukova..."

Then he remembered.

His mom.

Jack growled lowly, turning to look out from the Vukova's alcove. He could see the entire main cave, but the sight did little to ease him.

"My mom...How did they know about her? Why did they take her?"

Vukova sighed, standing and padding over to stand next to Jack.

"The Predicons have their ways. As to why...I believe it is to try and intimidate you, to keep you from fighting. Shadow Talon most likely despises the idea of a human destroying his troops."

"Shadow Talon?"

Vukova looked at the teen.

"Ah, that's right. I never told you about him, have I?"

Jack shook his head, sitting down as did the Prime.

"Shadow Talon is the leader of the Predicons. He is...honorless. A cold being who kills for enjoyment. Long ago, he was a gladiator, in the arena of Kaon. He used to be a much kinder being, one whom I saw as a brother.

"But when they proclaimed me as Prime, he was outraged. He believed that Cybertron was corrupt, and sought the title himself so that he could change that.

"He started an army, and began the war. And eventually, in the end, the very world he sought to protect...He destroyed."

Jack watched Vukova, searching the Prime's optics. He could see the sadness that was hidden deeply within the bright, glowing orbs.

The raven male placed a hand on his guardians neck, gently petting the metalic fur.

He could understand why the Prime was saddend by the thought. Having one who had been like a brother turn against him, and destroy their world? Such a betrayll would be a painfull thing to face.

"So Shadow Talon...He was the one who had my mom kidnapped?"

Vukova nodded.

"Yes. But we will resuce her, as I said before. All we can do at the moment is wait."

Jack nodded, leaning into the Prime's side and inhaling Vukova's calming scent.

"Where...Where will I stay until then? Here?"

Vukova smiled softly.

"Yes. That is, unless you'd prefer to stay with Raf or Miko?"

Jack shook his head, continuing to pet the cobalt blue fur that cusioned his side.

"No. Their families would just fear me...Just like everyone else."

He whispered the last, but Vukova stilled heard.

Jack suddenly stood up.

"Why don't we do some more of that healing, like yesterday? We have time, right?"

Vukova smiled, nodding as he stood.

"Yes, that is a good idea."

Jack allowed the Prime to lift him by the back of his shirt. Vukova carefully set the teen on his back, ensuring that the human had a good grip before he lept down from the alcove.

The quick rush of air made Jack's heart jump in excitement, but that rush was over just as soon as it had begun.

"Vukova, I never asked but...how exactly do you 'heal' my mind?"

The Prime glanced back for a moment.

"That is a question that is not easy to answer. Perhaps the best way to describe it would be that I am simply going into your mind, and undoing the tangles there. It is a long process, because I must be slow and careful as to not hurt you."

Jack nodded in understanding, looking down one of the tunnels in curiousity.

For the first time, Vukova noted the three metal pieces that rimmed the top of the side of Jack's ear. Strange to him, because the concept of metal being stuck onto an ear seemed rather odd in Cybertronian terms.

Jack, noticing that Vukova was staring, raised a brow.

"Vukova? Something wrong?"

The Prime shook his head.

"No, I simply never noticed the matal on your ear before."

Jack blinked, then reached a hand up to tuch the three bits of metal that were clamped on the rim of his left ear. The teen then smiled humorously.

"Oh. Some consider it an error in judgment, but that's only because the don't look close enough."

Vukova stopped, looking back again at his charge.

He then saw a small engraving, different on all three bits of metal.

"They're Japanease." Jack explained.

One slim finger tapped the top most clamp.

"Freedom".

The finger then touched the middle clamp.

"Loyalty."

He then ran a finger along the third metal clamp.

"And this last one, says 'Integrity'."

Jack smiled crookedly.

"I value the three highly. They're there to remind me to never betray anyone, and to always fight for the living. I know, it sounds weird, right? But I guess I just see them sort of like you and the other Maximals see your insignia's."

Vukova chuckled, then gave Jack's face a lick. The raven youth's face scruntched up as he wiped his face with his arm.

"Would you stop that?" He said, frustation lacing his voice.

Vukova simply chuckled again, continuing to head towards the training area.

Later

Jack stretched, shoulder popping as he recovered from the time he had spent sitting.

"We have made good progress today. How do you feel?" Vukova asked, pushing his head under the teen's hand.

Jack shrugged.

"I feel alright, I guess."

Vukova looked up, inspecting the teen.

"You are worried about your carrier."

Jack blinked, looking at Vukova in confusion.

"What's a carrier?"

"Forgive me, I forget you are still unused to Cybertronian terms. Carrier, it is the equivilant of mother."

Jack nodded in understanding, looking away again.

"Yeah...I guess I am worried...More scared than anything else, though."

To hear the onyx haired youth admit his fear made guilt settle in Vukova.

He gently licked at Jack's hand.

"We _will_ find her, Jack."

The teen just nodded as he looked around the cave.

"Do you think...I could have some time alone in here?"

Vukova looked at the teen, surprised for a moment, but then nodded.

"Very well. If you need me, I shall be in the main cave."

"Yeah." Was all Jack said, walking over to the side of the training area and begining to examine the hologram projector.

Casting one more look at his charge, Vukova left.

**Later**

Jack panted heavily, sweat dripping off his face as he carefully watched the hologram that was currently his enemy.

His hand held his father's knife in a way that had the flat edge of the blade against the inside of his forearm. His blood felt like fire in his veins, but he hardly cared.

A few seconds passed, his heavy breaths the only sound.

Then he sprung forward.

His knife dug into the holograms throat, then its chest. He then lifted a foot, kicking off of the solid hologram and landing around seven feet away in a crouch.

The hologram vanished in a burst of static.

Jack's chest rose and fell harshly with each breath, his pupils still dialated and adrenaline still pulsing through him.

"Jack?"

The teen stood, turning quickly. His muscles tense, and knuckles white as he clutched his knife. But he relaxed when he saw who it was.

"Raf. Need something?"

The younger male shrugged. Jack sheathed his knife and moved over to Raf.

"Vukova asked me to come get you. It's time to eat dinner, and Fire Claw caught a lot of good stuff."

Jack nodded.

"I see. Then let's not keep them waiting."

Raf smiled, following Jack out of the training area.

"That was really cool, what you did back there. I've never seen anyone fight like that."

The raven haired male ahead of him simply shrugged.

"It's still not good enough yet."

Raf's brows furrowed in concern.

"Good enough for what?"

Jack abruptly stopped, and Raf barely avoided running into him. Jack looked over his shoulder, staring down at Raf with his unblinded eye.

"...To save my mom."

Raf looked down.

"Oh..."

Jack, seeing the guilt on the younger males face, ruffled Raf's hair.

"Don't make that face. Keep your head up and keep looking forward." Jack murmured.

Raf blinked in surprise, looking up at Jack.

The raven male smiled softly before starting again towards the main area.

Raf blinked owlishly again, but then a smile broke out onto his face and he ran to catch up with Jack.

**Later**

Jack was reclined, back supported by the soft cobalt blue fur of Vukova. His eyes were shut, one knee pulled up to his chest while the other was strait, knife clamped between his lips.

The voices were whispering to him, speaking of things he was only begining to understand.

"Jack?"

The raven teen gave a hum of acknowledgement, but didn't look at the Prime.

"Is it wise to hold your knife between your teeth?"

Jack gave a snort of humor, reaching up and removing the knife as he turned to look at Vukova.

"I've done it before, it helps me relax."

Miko laughed.

"Oh yeah, who _doesn't_ enjoy a sharp piece of metal in their mouth, ready to choke them to death." The human femme joked. While the others laughed, Jack rolled his eyes, replacing the knife between his lips and shutting his eyes again.

Silence fell over the group, but Raf quickly broke it.

"So when I went to get Jack, he was training."

Jack opened his unblinded eye to look at Raf, while the others looked at him as well.

"He figured out the hologram projector?" Stragle Tooth asked, glancing at Jack.

Raf smiled, nodding.

"Yeah! And he was using his knife when he was training. It was awesome!" The youngest human explained, looking at Jack with admiration.

Jack winced as he felt all eyes/optics on him.

"Dun't look a' mh'e like dat'." The onyx haired teen muttered out around the knife.

Everyone continued to stare.

They all sat in silence for a long few minutes, before Jack finally had enough. Quickly sheathing his knife, Jack darted over, leaping from boulder to boulder until he sat half as high as the trees. There, the teen sat back towards the others.

Vukova sighed softly. Jack was begining to warm up towards himself and the others of the clan, but still had an invisible wall that he used to shield himself from others.

Miko stood, starting towards the tall boulder, but Metalhorn gently stopped the human femme, scooping her up with his horn and depositing her next to him again.

"I think he wants some time alone, Miko." The large Maximal said, chuckling as Miko pouted.

Stragle Tooth then spoke up.

"It seems the line between his humanity and feral side is thin."

"Thin? The line's fraging _blurred_, maybe even _nonexistant_. Did you hear how he roared yesterday? That was a sound I've never heard a human make." Fire Claw replied. Leo Heart nodded.

"Yeah. When he made that sound...Primus, my energon lines nearly froze over! It's not hard to see why other humans are so scared of him."

Everyone was shocked when Vukova fixxed Leo Heart with a stern look.

"Do not speak in such a way. Not only when Jack is within earshot, but out of earshot as well."

"Sorry, sorry!" Leo Heart muttered, going back to his meal of a large slab of meat.

Everyone paused, looking up when moonlight started to filter through the trees.

Miko and Raf eagerly looked at Vukova and Stragle Tooth.

"Will you guys do it? Please!"

Vukova smiled softly while Stragle Tooth gave an irritated sigh.

"Very well." The medic grumbled, shifting so that he sat up, Vukova doing the same.

Jack looked over his shoulder, staring curiously at the two robotic wolves.

Both lifted their heads and let out a long, spine chilling howl.

The sound...It made Jack's throat itch and his eyes dialate.

Before Jack knew what he was doing, he lifted his head...

Everyone jumped in surprise when a long, hauntingly beautiful howl pierced the air, mingling with the howls of Vukova and Stragle Tooth.

It was inhuman, unwavering in pitch. Stragle Tooth fell silent, looking at the teen in shock, but Vukova continued, feeling a strange sense of pride swelling within his chasis.

The two voices mingled. Both strong, one slightly different, but that difference almost nonexistant.

Jack suddenly seemed to realize what he was doing, that he, a human, was _howling_. He abrupty closed his mouth, howl ceasing.

He raised a hand to his throat, touching it as he looked over to the others in surprise. But there was an emotion in his face.

Fear. Fear that he was going to be rejected just as every other person had before.

Jack quickly slid down, taking a leap from the side of the rock and landing on his feet.

He quickly walked forward.

"Sorry. I wasn't...! I didn't mean..."

Vukova padded up to the teen, licking Jack's face.

"Why did you howl?" The Prime asked softly, pushing his head under the teens hand.

Jack looked away.

"I...Just forget about it. I'm going to bed, kind of tired." The raven youth murmured.

With that, he went to the mountain wide that held the many alcoves used for recharge, and began to climb up towards one that was unused.

After Jack had entered the alcove, Vukova sat, staring at the area for a moment.

"...I knew it..." He finally whispered.

The other Maximals, Miko and Raf all looked at him.

"Knew what?" Stragle Tooth asked, walking over until he sat next to the Prime.

"Jack. He speaks our tongue, is led by his instincts. He can hear the voices of the wild...Jack is to be the next Prime."

Stragle Tooth gaped, Fire Claw and Leo Heart's heads both snapped up in shock. Little Fang who had been sitting on a long, low stone, fell off of it in surprise with a small mew of surprise. Metalhorn made a strange sound of his own shock, Miko and Raf both watched all this with surprise and humor.

"What! Vukova, you can't be serious! He is a human, a human _youngling_ at that! How could he possibly be the next Prime?" Stragle Tooth exclaimed, staring at the Prime incredously.

Vukova turned his optics to the medic.

"Primus has blessed him with the ability to hear the voices of the wild. Jack can hunt just as a Cybertronian could, and just the other solar cycle, he was able to catch the scent of two rabits. You know that no human has ever been able to smell even a dozen rabits before. Yet Jack could smell _two_.

"Primus has decided, and I agree with his decision."

Fire Claw moved forward.

"Vukova, with all due respect, Prime's are supposed to lead Cybertronians. Jack knows almost nothing about us, or about leading."

Vukova nodded as he looked down at the femme.

"Yes, I am aware. That is why I shall be teaching him."

Stragle Tooth sputtered as he watched the Prime pad off, leaping up to the alcove which Jack rested in.

Vukova silently walked over to Jack. The onyx haired male was already asleep, curled up in a ball.

The Prime quietly shifted into his humanoid form, smiling softly as he looked down at his charge.

Gently, the Prime scooped up the teen in his hand, careful to not wake him.

"Rest well, clan brother."


	13. Chapter 13

**Alright, first, I want to say thanks to Foxbear! I used Foxbear's idea in this chap, so everyone say thanks to Foxbear!**

**Now, The Predicons really come into this chapter, so this is the who's who!**

**Megatron=Shadow Talon**

**Soundwave=Silent Wing**

**Airachnid=Toxica**

**Knockout=Sharp Tongue**

**Breakdown=Terror Strike**

**Dreadwing=Black Pelt**

**Starscream=Dead Shriek**

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

**Maximal base, 3rd POV**

Jack awoke to sunlight filtering into the alcove he slept within.

He was surprised to find that he had been relocated, and he figured it had been Vukova since the Prime was presently recharging, having cushioned Jack's back.

The raven teen stood, going to the edge of the cliff of the alcove. He then carefully slid down the side of the mountain to the inside of base.

Once there, Jack took off at a light jog, out of the Maximal base.

He'd had a nightmare, one in which him mother was dead, body ripped apart, with dozens of Predicons around her.

He wanted..._Needed_ to forget that nightmare. His muscles tensed momentarily, rage filling him for a second before he forced the emotion away, merely running faster.

Voices filled his ears, whispering about things he didn't understand. He shook his head with a low growl, wishing that for once they could leave him be.

He was in the forest that surrounded the mountain now. Grass brushing against his feet, the air crisp in the early morning sun. Now this was what he loved. The calm, pure, untainted wild. No one to scream vile things at him, no one looking at him with fear and disgust.

Just the animals, the plants and him.

Jack stopped, a rustle bringing his attention to a clump of bushes. He was about to go check, but a breeze blew past. His eyes dialated as a familiar scent came to his nose. It was just a rabbit, too small, not worth hunting for the Maximals.

Jack did a mental double take. Had he really just identified a scent without a second thought? But he'd only first learned to catch a scent two days before.

The onyx haired male shook his head. It didn't matter. He knew what it was, and it wasn't anything that would be a worthwhile catch.

He took off again, quiet as he could.

He continued on, weaving through the trees, loving the feel of the ground that his feet pounded upon.

He went on like this for half an hour, but found nothing but a few rabbits, which he ignored.

He stopped, chest rising and falling with each labored breath. Jack looked around, realizing he was at the river that he and Vukova had stopped at before.

The sound of the water as it passed over the smooth river stones made Jack feel calmer, and helped slow his racing heart. Then he saw something he'd never seen before.

Two foxes stared at him. They had been drinking from the stream it seemed, as water dripped from their fur.

Too small to hunt.

Jack sighed, moving forward to the edge of the river. The foxes looked ready to flee as he sat on his knees.

But instead of paying them heed, Jack simply dipped his hands in the water, bringing his head down as well to drink from his cupped hands.

The two foxes watched him warily, but the raven youth continued to ignore them, simply using one hand to steady him as the other was used to splash water on his face.

He paused, glancing up at the two animals for a moment as he panted slightly, but he then dipped a hand into the water and leaned down to splash it on his face.

A rustle from the bushes sent the foxes running, but Jack simply let his hand slip away from his face as he gasped in a breath, looking over his shoulder.

He immediately jumped to his feet when he saw multipul, large figures appear in the shadows.

Predicons.

A large Predicon in humanoid form stepped forward. He was larger than the others, with blood red optics and in his hands, he held...

"Raf? Miko?" Jack exclaimed, panic filling him.

The large Predicon chuckled darkly.

"Ah, so you are the one who defeated many of my clan. Jack, isn't it?" THe Predicon asked, voice rasped.

A femme that looked almost like a spider moved forward on eight, sharply tipped legs.

"Lord Shadow Talon, may I play with the little human awhile? He looks like so much fun."

Jack growled low in his throat, immediately pulling out his knife and crouching as he had when he and Vukova hunted. One leg out strait, the other bent, one hand on the ground to balence him, the other holding his knife.

"Let Miko and Raf go!" He snarled, teeth bared.

The warlod chuckled darkly, looking over at the femme, completely ignoring Jack.

"Very well, Toxica. Just ensure that he is brought to the Nemisis _alive_. He must pay for killing so many of our clan."

Jack's growled lowly, earning some surprised looks from the Predicons.

"Sorry to ruin your 'fun', but I'm not going to be your prey." Jack snarled, glaring at the warlord and femme.

"Is that so? Big talk for one so small." The femme, Toxica, said with a devious smile.

Jack growled again.

"I'm not the prey." He repeated.

He pounced!

Toxica screeched as she felt white hot pain.

Jack had used his knife, and cut clear through one of her spider legs, as easily as though it were butter.

"I am the predator. _You_ are the prey." Jack concluded, eyes blazing.

"Jack! Behind you!"

The teen turned, but it was too late. He was snatched up in a clawed hand.

Jack growled, strugling fiercely as his knife fell to the ground. The hand around him tightend, making it so Jack couldn't breathe.

Jack continued to strugle, but it became weaker quickly as he tried to breathe, letting out growls and snarls that sounded inhuman. Finally he went limp in the red hand that held him.

The red mech smirked.

"Nighty night, flesh bag."

Shadow Talon grinned darkly.

"Good job, Sharp Tongue. It seems you may have some use outside of the medbay. Predicons! Return to the Nemisis."

**Nemisis, later**

Jack groaned as he slowly awoke. He was laying on something hard and metal.

"Jack? Are you awake?"

Silver and blue grey eyes snapped open at that voice.

"Mom?"

A woman with raven hair tied back and calm eyes stared down at Jack in concern.

"Mom!"

Jack quickly sat up, hugging his mother close.

"I thought...! I thought that they...I'm sorry mom, I'm so, so sorry."

"Honey, it's okay. I'm okay, and your friends are as well."

Jack stiffend.

"Miko! Raf!"

He immedieately pulled away, looking around. Miko and Raf were both sitting, backs against the dark metal wall of the cell.

Jack quickly tried to stand, but stumbled. His mother caught him.

"Careful, Jack. They've been giving you sedatives for a long while now. Take it slow." She warned, helping Jack cross over to Miko and Raf, where the teen inspected the two for injury.

"Ja-Jack...How are we going to get out of here?" Raf asked, voice wavering.

Jack was quiet for a moment then sighed.

"I don't know. First thing's first, are any of you hurt? Mom?"

The woman grimaced.

"They've had you under for about a week. They've given us only some water, but they've been starving us otherwise."

Jack's eyes darkend as he growled. His fingers curled, nails biting into his palms.

"Jack, Jack honey, calm down. They haven't hurt us otherwise, and from what your friends have been telling me, those Maximals will be coming soon, hopefully."

Jack looked at his mom, eyes shining with anger.

"But that doesn't change the fact that they're starving you guys! No matter what will happen, that doesn't change anything!" He snarled, standing and pacing like a caged animal.

June, being used to this behavior from her son, let him do this for a few minutes, then started towards her son, but stumbled. She fell foward, but Jack quickly darted over, catching her.

"Mom...!"

"You need to calm down, Jack. You're scaring Raf." She murmured, hand clutched to her stomach.

Jack immediately stopped, looking over at his young friend who was, indeed, becoming scared.

Jack sighed, going over and sitting between Raf and Miko. He gently held them both close, silently comforting them.

Jack couldn't bear to see the three other humans in such a state. They were all pale and weak, their stomachs regularly moaning in hunger.

A dark chuckle made all four humans look up. Jack growled, standing and stalking forward while June went and held Raf and Miko protectively.

Shadow Talon moved forward to the bars of the cell, careful to not touch the metal, as it was coarsing with electricity.

"It seems you've awoken, boy. You must be overjoyed to be reunited with your carrier."

Jack remained silent, simply glaring darkly at the warlord.

Shadow Talon chuckled.

"Now Jack, don't be that way! Besides, I am here to give you an oppritunity to feed yourself and your fellow fleshbags."

Jack growled, muscles tensing.

The warlord tossed a bundle of something into the cell. Jack looked at the sack suspiciously, eyes turning back to Shadow Talon.

"Go on, Jack. You are the hunter, are you not? Well, in there is your prey."

Jack looked back at the sack. It twitched then two animals crawled out.

It was the two foxes from the river. They slowly slinked out, looking around cautiously.

Hunter and the hunted. Predator and prey. This was some sick, twisted game to Shadow Talon.

Jack looked at Miko, Raf and his mom.

They were hungry, _starving_. He had no choice.

Jack slowly went down into a prowling stance. He had no knife, so if he wanted to kill them mercifly, he would need to snap the necks of the two foxes.

"Jack?"

The raven teen didn't give his mother any recognition.

His fingers curled against the metal floor, eyes locked souly on the two foxes.

Jack pounced!

A quick grab and sharp twist of his hands and one fox was dead.

The other one, terrified, took off, looking for an escape.

Jack gave a quick, murmured prayer for the dead fox in his hands before setting it down and standing. He then stood, stalking towards the other who was scratching desperately at the metal wall, cornered.

Jack neared, but the small beast lashed out, small claws scratching his shoulder.

The raven teen hissed in pain. The claw marks, small as they were, had bitten deep into his flesh.

Blue-grey and silver eyes flashed, suddenly dangerous and..._Feral_.

Only one thought was in the onyx haired youth's mind.

_'Must feed the clan.'_

Jack roared, grabbing the fox. He turned, going down as he slammed it harshly into the ground.

A sickening crack, a shrill cry, and it was over.

Jack stared down at the dead animal, hands trembling and eyes wide. Had he just done that?

Jack quickly bowwed his head, murmuring a long prayer, asking for forgiveness.

Shadow Talon roared with laughter.

"I see now why so many of your kind fear you, boy. Now even those two other little flesh bags of your clan are scared of you, aren't they?"

Jack stiffend, then slowly looked over at his mother, Miko and Raf.

Raf was staring at him with wide eyes, hands clutching June's sleeve and lips quivering, terrified.

Miko was staring at him with shock and fear, hands clutching at the stomach of her shirt. She was shaking.

Jack looked down, hands trembling.

The only other two humans who weren't scared of him besides his mom, were now terrified of him.

Jack's hands curled into fists as he slowly looked up at Shadow Talon. The dark glee in his optics made rage consume Jack, making the blood in his veins feel like fire.

The ground suddenly shook, accompanied by the sound of an explosion and the sounds of ripping metal. The Maximals.

But Jack was too far gone. He shook with anger, and he was snarling at the warlord above.

Shadow Talon looked away from the cell for a moment, angry that the Maximals had found them, but then he looked down and smirked when he saw how furious the raven teen was.

But then, Jack spoke.

"You...! They're scared of me now! The two people that weren't terrified at the sight of me...Horrified by me...How dare you!"

The door was destroyed and the Maximals entered, ready to take down Shadow Talon, but Jack continued talking, unaware of everything.

"I've tried...So, so long...To never lose myself. So _hard_ to not love my control...You scrap heap! You starve my family, then force me to discard any humanity inside me just to feed them!"

Jack slowly curled forward, hands clutching at his head.

"Now they're scared of me! You fraging pile of scrap!"

Vukova's ear's lowered and he let out a soft, barely audible whine. He looked at the other Maximals.

"Maximals! Retrieve Miko, Rafael, Jack and his mother. I will deal with Shadow Talon."

The other's nodded, quickly going into action. Metalhorn allowed Miko onto his back, Little Fang doing the same for Raf, while Leo Heart gently lifted Jack's mother and placed her on his back.

Fire Claw approached Jack, nudging him with her nose.

"Jack...? C'mon, Jack, we need to get you out of here." She murmured softly as the teen looked at her.

Jack nodded once, slowly crawling up onto the back of the robotic feline. The raven youth lay forward, face burried in the femme's fur.

Vukova clawed at Shadow Talon, each swipe of the metal claws or flash of steel teeth for Jack's sake.

The Prime allowed the others to leave through the groundbridge that had been summoned, then followed suit, but stopped when Shadow Talon spoke.

"The boy will go insane because of the voices, Vukova. You know that just as well as I do."

The Prime looked over at the warlord.

"...I will not allow that. Jack is stronger than you could imagine. By far stronger than you."

**Maximal base, 3rd POV**

Jack remained on Fire Claw's back, face burried in her metal fur. Miko, Raf and June were all being given food and check ups from Stragle Tooth as they sat around one of the large fires that was always made in the base.

Vukova had patiently explained why Jack knew the Maximals, and apologized for being unable to protect Jack. The woman had taken it surprisingly well, and brushed off the apology dissmissively.

June stood, walking over to Fire Claw. The woman took Jack's arm, gently pulling him down so that he stood on his own.

"Jack, you need to eat too." She murmured, guiding him to the fire.

Jack didn't say anything, just stared at the flames that danced in the middle of the room as he sat down.

Vukova moved over, sitting behind Jack, curled slightly around the raven teen. The Prime gently licked Jack's hand a few times, but was ignored.

Miko suddenly stood, pulling Raf up with her and she went over to Jack, tugging Raf behind her.

She sat on her knee's in front of Jack, taking a small lock of Jack's raven hair, she gave it a sharp tug.

The raven male looked at her in slight surprise. Miko arranged her face with a stern expression.

"Now you listen, Jack, an' you listen good. What you did on the Nemisis scared us, but that doesn't mean we suddenly hate you! Got it?"

Jack blinked as Raf spoke up.

"Yeah! Miko's right! You're our friend, right? And besides, you only wanted to help us, right?"

Miko grinned along with Raf.

"So just chill, dude! We still love ya like our bro!"

Jack blinked a few times.

Everyone was shocked when Jack reached forward and hugged both younger humans tightly. But Miko and Raf both laughed and soon returned the hug.

The Maximals and June watched the sight, all smiling. Even Stragle Tooth had a small grin on his faceplates.

"Hey, kid!"

Jack released Raf and Miko, looking over in confusion at Leo Heart.

The feline maximal walked over, something small held carefully between his metal teeth.

"I think you dropped this."

Leo Heart dropped the object into Jack's lap.

The teen looked down, and felt his heart warm. It was his fathers knife. The Maximals had recovered it.

He carefully ran his fingers over the flat side of the blade, then looked up at the Maximals and _smiled_.

Not one of his half-hearted smiles, or one of his soft, barely visible grins.

It was a full, joy-filled smile.

"Thanks."

Leo Heart smirked, nodding. Before going back to his previous place.

June sighed, folding her legs.

"I guess we'll have to move to a different house now, since they know where we live." She said, looking at Jack.

The raven teen groaned.

"Great, now we gotta move and school gets back in next week. _Perfect_." He muttered, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Vukova chuckled, then looked to June.

"Ms. Darby, I was wondering if I could speak to you privately for a moment?"

The onyx haired woman looked at the Prime in slight surprise, but then she smiled, nodding.

"Of course, Vukova."

The Prime stood, shifting into his humanoid form. He then carefully picked up the human woman and left the main area.

"So, what did you need, Vukova?" June asked, smiling up at the Prime.

"It concerns Jack."

June's face instantly fell.

"Jack? Please don't tell me he lost control again while he's been here!" She exclaimed, worry etching her features.

"No, Ms. Darby, Jack has been perfectly fine. A worthy ally and a youngling you should be proud of. It has something to do with the voices that Jack hears."

The human woman paled.

"Oh. I'm sorry if he has been bothering you with that. The doctors swear they can't figure out why-"

Vukova held up his other hand, silencing June.

"Those voices Jack hears are not a figment of his imagination. They are known as the voices of the wild. The ability to hear them is a gift that very few Cybertronians have been gifted with, and Jack is most likely the only human to have ever heard them.

"This is why I wished to talk to you. Primus has blessed Jack, it is a sign. Jack is destined to be the next Prime. I ask of you to allow Jack to stay within the Maximal base, so that I may train him. I can teach him, not only to silence the voices in his mind, but how to control the feral anger within him."

Vukova stopped for a moment, letting these words sink in before he again spoke.

"And most importantly, I can heal him."

June looked at him in shock and confusion.

"Heal him? What do you mean?"

Vukova considered how to explain.

"Jack's mind...It is tangled, hurting. Many harsh words have been said to him, and it has scarred his mind. But I am able to aid him, heal his mind. He has suffered so much pain, being exiled by his fellow man, even though he has a kind heart."

June nodded, looking down.

"Yes...I know."

She was silent for a moment, then finally looked back up at Vukova.

"Can you really...Can you really help him?"

Vukova nodded.

June smiled softly.

"If you can help him, then please, do let him stay with you and the other Maximals. I mean, back there, when Jack smiled? I haven't seen him smile or so at ease in...in _ages_. If you guys can make him actually relax in your presence? Then I know I can trust you."

Vukova smiled, nodding.

"I will not abuse your trust."

**Later, 3rd POV**

Jack shifted slightly, pressing closer the the warm, metal fur that cushioned his back. Vukova smiled slightly, looking at the teen, giving his shoulder a lick.

Jack thanked Primus that Vukova understood why he had the two new forming scars on his shoulder, the Prime had in fact eased his guilty mind, and licked the wounds until they no longer hurt and were no more than two faded scars.

His mom and Vukova both told him that he would be staying with the Maximals, while his mom would stay with a friend. Jack had immediately agreed, hiding his excitement behind a mask of calm.

But inside, he was absolutely thrilled at the prospect of staying with the very few that seemed to be just like him.

Now, it was only him and the Maximals, his mother, Raf and Miko having left.

"Jack. You should get some rest." Vukova commented, allowing the teen to stroke the fur of his paw.

Jack shrugged.

"I feel fine. I was knocked out for a week, thanks to those sedatives that the Predicons used on me. I really just want to sit here for awhile, if that's alright with you?"

The Prime smiled, nodding.

"If that is what you wish."

Silece fell over the group of Maximals and Jack. Finally, the ebon haired teen spoke.

"You know...This feels so weird, being with people who aren't scared of me and seem to be just like me in a way...But...It's nice."

The Maximals looked at Jack. The teen looked away, hand reaching up to rub at his nose in an attempt to hide his light blush.

"Just...I...Thanks, okay?" He finally managed out, refusing to look at anyone.

Vukova pushed his head under Jack's free hand, startling the youth.

"There is no need for thanks, Jack. We are a clan, and we protect eachother. We have aided you, but in return, you have aided us."

Vukova smiled as Jack pet his head.

"It is us that should be thanking you."


	14. Chapter 14

**Maximal Base, 3rd POV**

Jack sighed as he sat in the training area, waiting for Vukova.

The Prime had, a few minutes before, sent the teen into the training room to wait for him so that they could meditate and work again on helping heal Jack's mind.

Jack held his fathers knife in his hands, fingers stroking the flat side of the blade. He stared down at it with eyes that reflected sadness.

He missed his father many times. His dad had been the only one who ever seemed to understand him, understand that Jack couldn't help but act differently then others.

His father had always been there for him. He would tell Jack stories about his adventures when he was Jack's age and traveling the world with his own parents, and had shown him how to protect himself with the knife and with his own two hands.

Jack smiled softly to himself, but his eyes still held sadness.

His dad had been truely wonderful. But then he became ill and just wouldn't get better...

Jack shut his eyes, head bowed as a memory rose to the front of his mind.

_Little Jack grasped his father's hand tightly, tears on his face._

_"Daddy, please get better?" The little one begged, staring up at his dad._

_The man chuckled softly, hand closing around Jacks._

_"I don't think I'm going to get better, Jay. Come up here, I want you to promise me something." The man said, patting the spot next to him on the hospital bed._

_Little Jack did as told, climbing up and sitting next to his dad._

_"I want you to take care of your mom, alright? Be very good for her, and keep her safe, yeah?" Jack nodded, still clutching his dad's hand._

_The man smiled weakly, freeing his hand from Jack's for a moment. he reached over to the bedside table, rumaging in the bag there. He then pulled out his knife that was in it's sheath._

_The young man pressed it into his son's palm._

_"I want you to have this, alright? Make sure you don't let anyone else get their hands on it, okay?"_

_Little Jack nodded, fresh tears streaming down his face as his little hands closed around the knife._

_"But daddy, can't you stay with me and mama?" Jack begged._

_His dad shook his head._

_"I really wish I could, Jay. But trust me, I'm not leaving. 'Cause I'll always be right...Here."_

_The man gently touched two fingers to Jack's chest, right over the child's heart. The man then smiled again._

_"I promise, I'm never going to leave you completely. Trust me."_

_Jack continued to cry, but nodded._

_His father smiled softly._

_"Love you, Jay."_

_His eyes shut..._

_"DADDY!"_

"JACK!"

The teen jumped, surprised.

Vukova was in front of him, concern gleaming in his optics.

Jack realized he must have been lost in thought and didn't notice his guardian.

"Oh, sorry Vukova. Spaced out there for a second."

The robotic wolf sat down.

"May I ask why?"

Jack shrugged.

"Just thinking about stuff, nothing to worry about. Are you ready to get started?"

Vukova sighed, but nodded. He laid down, but kept his head up, staring at the teen evenly.

"Just as we have done before. Close your eyes and clear your mind."

Jack nodded before doing as told.

He winced slightly as he felt a now familiar prick of pain within his mind, but he was able to ignore it easily. Instead, he simply breathed deeply, keeping himself calm.

Vukova watched the teen with glowing optics.

Jack was so different from other humans, that was well known by now. But it still shocked the Prime at how Jack had become so adapt at putting up a mask. It took Vukova years to achieve the same ability himself, yet Jack did it in a hand full of years.

"Vukova...Is something wrong?"

The Prime blinked in surprise. Jack's voice was soft, slowed by the peace he was experiencing.

"Yes?"

"You seem...Distracted." Jack looked at the Prime, breaking both of their concentrations.

Vukova slowly nodded.

"Yes, I suppose I am."

Jack tilted his head.

"Why?"

Vukova considered how to answer, then sat up. Jack took this as a sign and relaxed, changing the position in which he sat.

"I have only realized recently, that while you have been learning much about myself and my fellow Cybertronians, I have yet to know more about you. Perhaps today we may skip the healing and you could tell me more about yourself?"

Jack blinked, shocked. Seeing this, Vukova gave him a look of question.

"Would that be alright?"

Jack looked down.

"I don't see why my past is important. I'm a human. I was born, and have lived sixteen, nearly seventeen years. That's it."

Vukova inspected him.

"Do you know exactly why other humans fear you?"

Jack looked away, continuing to avoid the Prime's optics.

"Yeah, 'course I do." The teen muttered.

Vukova was silent for a moment.

"Tell me."

Jack raised his eyes, mild surprise showing on his features.

"Tell me why they fear you." Vukova clarrified.

Jack's hands clentched into fists as he looked away again.

"It doesn't matter."

"Jack. Please tell me. I have tried to understand why all other humans, even those who don't live within Jasper, are scared of you. But I cannot see reason as to why." Vukova explained, optics reflecting sadness as he remembered how terribly his charge was treated.

Jack's hands slowly relaxed, and an emotion of mixed sadness and bitterness reflected in his eyes.

"...Because I'm _different_."

Vukova looked at the raven youth in confusion.

"Different?"

Jack nodded shortly.

"My eyes have always looked wild, like an animals. It scares people to no end. I've always been able to know when I wasn't alone, even if the other person was well hidden. I'm seen as a crazy person, as little more than an animal."

Jack fell silent, his bitter words hanging in the stale air.

Vukova felt shock, though he didn't show it. Jack...Had _always_ been treated like this? Even as a _child_?

The Prime stood, moving closer and pressing his nose under Jack's chin.

Jack looked at the robotic wolf in surprise, but admited that it felt nice, just like when his father would hug him...

Vukova gently nusled the underside of the teen's chin with his long muzzle, silently convaying a message.

'You will never be alone, not anymore.'

Jack slowly lifted a hand to the side of the Cybertronians neck, fingers hesitantly weaving within the soft, metal fur. An unvoiced question.

'Really?'

The Prime moved away, answering with a lick to the teen's cheek.

'Really.'

Jack smiled ever so slightly, burying his face in the cobalt blue hide, breathing in the Prime's scent. The smell calmed the teen, and he smiled softly.

"Hey...Vukova?"

"Yes?"

Jack hesitated, but then gathered his courage.

"Are you glad I'm a part of the clan?"

Vukova was surprised. Pulling back, he shifted into his humanoid form. Carefully, the Prime lifted the teen in his hand.

"Jack. If I did not wish for you to be a part of this clan, I would have told you. You are a valuable allie, but more importantly, a good friend to us all. I, personally, am honored that you are a part of this clan."

Jack smiled slightly.

"So...You aren't worried that I'm so..._different_?"

Vukova chuckled.

"Different? If anything, you relate to Cybertronians more than any other has."

Jack nodded.

"Yeah, but that's why every other human hates me and fear me."

Vukova smiled softly.

"Then they sadly will never get to know the real you."

Jack grimaced.

"Problem is the real me, in someways, really _is_ terrifying."

**Later**

Jack sighed as he watched his mother converse with Stragle Tooth.

The raven teen sat in one of the alcoves, on knee pulled to his chest, the other hanging over the edge of the alcove.

The voices were painfully loud for him, and he suffered from a spliting headache.

"Jack, what're you doing up here?"

The teen looked over to his left.

Fire Claw was standing there in her Primal mode, looking at him in curiousity and concern.

"Fire Claw." He said in greeting, nodding his head.

The femme nodded as well, padding over and sitting next to him.

"So are you going to answer my question?"

Jack shrugged with a sigh.

"Not use to socializing." He replied simply, resting his chin on his knee.

"Why not? We're a clan, like family. So in other words, you don't like to hang out with your family?"

Jack raised a brow.

"Now you're just twisting my words."

The feline 'bot smirked.

"So?"

Jack grinned ruefully.

"Truthfully? I'm scared."

"Scared?" Fire Claw repeated, confused.

Jack nodded.

"Yeah. I mean, all my life, everyone has been scared of me. Now, for the first time, I've actually been _accepted_. I'm scared that if I make a wrong move, I'll lose that."

Fire Claw was silent for a long moment, then licked the teen's mess of raven hair. The youth flushed.

"It takes a lot to scare Miko and Raf, and even more to scare them away forever. Trust me when I saw, you've got nothing to worry about. Now c'mon, Vukova wants to talk to you."

She nudged Jack with a metal paw.

Jack raised a brow.

"Really? Why?"

Fire Claw smirked.

"You really think I know?"

Jack paused, then,

"Good point. I'm going."

Fire Claw laughed, nodding.

"That would probably be a good idea."

Jack quickly climbed down, going to his guardian.

"Fire Claw said you wanted to speak with me?"

Vukova nodded, allowing the teen to climb up onto his back. The Cybertronian then took him back into the training area.

After the teen slid down to the floor, Vukova shifted into his humanoid form.

"Jack, I wish for you to only listen to what I have to say before you give me an answer."

Jack's brow furrowed, but he nodded all the same.

"It is rare for a Cybertronian to hear the voices, and the fact that you are able to hear them aided me in clearly seeing. You are far from acting as other humans do, you have a fire within you that only Prime's have ever had. You hold no fear of battle, and can taste the scent of each animal and being.

"That is why...Why I believe you are to be the next Prime. Never before have I seen such potential before in any other. I wish to train you, if you will accept to being the next Prime. If I were to be offlined, this would mean you would lead the other Maximals in this war.

"I understand if you wish to not take this duty upon yourself, and will accept that if you wish to not take on the title. But if you choose to become the next of the Primes, I will teach you our ways. The choice is yours in the end, Jack."

Vukova looked down at the raven teen. Jack had listened patiently, and it was obvious to see that he was carefully processing what Vukova asked.

The Prime waited quietly, waiting for the teen to decide.

"When you say you'll teach me, what does that mean?" Jack finally asked slowly.

"I would teach you our traditions, our history. I would teach you to fight, and also aid you in honing your skills."

Jack's brow furrowed in confusion.

"My skills?"

Vukova nodded, kneeling down.

"Yes. You are already a gifted hunter, and with practice you can easily become a good tracker as well."

Jack was silent a few moments longer, then turned, taking a few steps away. He then stopped, and turned, looking over his shoulder at the Prime with his unblinded eye.

"...Are...Are you sure you want that? I'm a human who's seen as a monster. Do you really want a monster as the next Prime?"

Vukova stared at him, in slight shock.

The teen, so used to the words that others said, now thought of himself as they did.

"Do you truely believe you are a monster?"

Jack looked at his guardian in surprise, but then looked away.

"I _know_ I am. I mean, look at me! I hear voices that almost no one else can hear! People look at me, and they run. Hell, I've had stones thrown at me by other teens because they thought I was a demon child!"

The raven youth began to pace as though her were an animal in a cage.

"I can't understand why people dislike the wild, I can smell a single rabbit from over twelve feet away! Even _I_ have to admit I'm far from normal!"

Jack made a sound of surprise when he was carefully lifted in a large metal hand. He looked up at Vukova.

"Jack, you are far from being a monster. You have a kind soul and a pure heart. You are not a _monster_. You are a _savior_."

The ebon haired youth looked at the Prime with shock. He'd never been called anything besides a monster or demon.

Jack looked down.

"I...I don't know if I'll make a good Prime. But I'll try."

Vukova smiled softly, nodding.

"You will make an amazing Prime, Jack. All you must do is trust in yourself and in your abilities, and others will believe in you as well."

Jack nodded lifting his gaze again, smiling ever so slightly.

"I...Thanks, for believing in me, Vukova."


	15. Chapter 15

**Maximal base, 3rd POV**

Jack was in the training area, sparring with a hologram.

Vukova was out hunting with Fire Claw, while everyone else was simply exploring the forest. Though Stragle Tooth stayed behind to work the 'bridge.

Jack was pushing it to his limit with the fighting he was doing. He'd again been avoided when he went to Jasper earlier. He was so _sick _of being feared by all other humans. So now he was exerting himself, hoping that it would miraculously ease his mind.

Why? Why did he have to be feared? Why did he have to be seen as some sort of _monster_?

Jack slammed into the solid holorgram, sending it reeling back, Jack then pounced, slashing and stabing with his knife.

The hologram vanished, having been defeated.

Jack's chest rose and fell as he took harsh breaths, trying to regain his composure.

The raven teen slowly turned, going over to the hologram projector. He began to enter another program.

He didn't pause even as he felt a presence enter the training area.

"Vukova. Need something?" Jack asked as he continued entering the program.

"Fire Claw and I have brought in the prey. I thought perhaps you would like to eat."

Jack shook his head.

"Not hungry. Thanks anyway."

The Prime watched him for a long moment.

"What is bothering you?"

Jack stopped, looking at him, a mask of calm confusion on his face.

"Hm? Nothing's bothering me."

Vukova padded over, gently nudging the teen.

"It's easy to see you are lying, Jack."

Jack was silent for a long moment, then gently patted the muzzle.

"It's nothing, Vukova. I'm fine."

"Would you like to speak about it?"

Jack finished the code and entered it on the projector.

"Not really."

The Prime sighed, but nodded.

"Very well. If you do wish to speak about it later on, I am more than willing to offer assistance."

Jack nodded.

"Thank you for the offer." He said shortly as he dropped into a stance, knife at the ready.

Vukova watched him a moment longer, then left.

Jack paused, then hit the abort on the hologram projector. He then looked over his shoulder at the entrance, before sighing.

Why didn't he just say it? He was tired, tired of being seen as a monster, of being looked at and spoken about with fear.

Jack shook his head. No, these were his problems, not Vukova's or anyone else's, _his_.

Removing his hand from the holoprojector, he sighed, lifting his knife and clamping it between his teeth precariously, a habit of his that showed he was thinking.

But Vukova...He wanted to help. Jack hadn't ever trusted anyone besides his mother and father before. But now...He realized he trusted Vukova.

Jack sheathed his knife and quickly ran out of the training area.

He went down the cavern way, going into the main area of the base. He looked around, then saw Vukova in his alcove, dozing lightly in the sun that filtered through the leafs.

Jack quickly lept onto one of the nearby stones, then onto another that was slightly higher.

He easily acended up into the tree tops, where he then moved from branch to branch.

He dropped down a few feet away from his guardian.

"Vukova."

Azure optics opened and the Prime lifted his head, looking over.

"Yes, Jack?"

The teen hesitated for a moment.

"I...I'm just tired of people treating me as though I'm a monster. As though I am nothing but some sort of animal who will hurt them at any moment. That's what has been bothering me today."

Vukova slowly stood, metal fur clicking back into place. He padded over to the teen. He then touched his nose to the mess of raven hair, ex-vents ruffling it slightly.

"Most humans fear what they do not understand. They only judge you because of your appearance, and not because of your soul."

Vukova touched his cold metal nose to Jack's chest, over the humans heart.

"They have not tried to see what is within you. Within _here_."

Jack nodded.

"I know, I just...It bothers me. I'm just so tired of being treated as a monster! As though I don't understand what they say!"

Jack sighed, shaking his head and moving to sit at the edge of the alcove.

"I'm just sick of it. Of having to prepare for someone to say something."

Vukova walked over, siting next to him.

"You never will need to expect that from us."

Jack was silent for a long moment. The the smallest of smiles graced his face.

"I know."

**Forest, next day**

Jack crouched low to the ground, watching patiently from his hiding place within the bushes.

His nose burned with the now familiar scent of deer. It made his fingers twitch with anticipation.

About a dozen or so deer grazed peacefully, unaware that some of them were going to feed the teen's clan.

Jack looked to the other side of the clearing, where Fire Claw, his hunting partner for the day, was prowling.

It was strange to be hunting without Vukova, but exhilerating as well. He wanted to prove himself worthy of the honor as the next Prime to the clan. Prove he was devoted to the well being of the clan.

Blue optics lifted and met his eyes.

The femme feline 'bot gave a nod.

They attacked!

The deer lifted their heads and began to flee.

Jack and Fire Claw set chase, going after the two largest of the numbers.

Jack lept forward, one arm wraping around its lower neck, the other hand that weilded his knife bringing the blade into the deer.

It collapsed, and Jack moved quickly as to not have it fall on him.

He knelt down and bowwed his head, murmuring a soft prayer.

By the time he was cleaning his knife, Fire Claw had taken down the other deer and was dragging it over.

The femme set it down next to the other, muttering a quick prayer before looking at Jack.

"You're quite the hunter...For a human, at least."

The corner of Jack's lips twitched upward momentarily before he schooled his features back into a stoic expression.

"And you're quite the hunter...For a giant cat, at least." He finally replied, eyes lifting to look at her.

Fire Claw gave a soft laugh.

"Wow, a sense of humor? And here I thought you were serious all the time."

Jack shrugged.

"Life is full of surprises." He replied simply, watching as Fire Claw shifted into her humanoid form and put the caught prey in her subspace.

"No kidding." She remarked, looking up at the sky.

"Let's head to the river, I think we both could use a quick break."

Jack nodded.

"Lead the way."

The femme shifted into her Primal mode and took off, Jack on her heels.

It only took around fifteen minutes to reach the river, and when they did, they both went to drink from it.

While Fire Clawe simply lapped it up, Jack kneeled down and cupped a hand in, bringing it to his lips. He repeated the action a few more times as Fire Claw looked at him, seeming to ponder something.

"Why are you fighting?"

Jack paused, cupped hand halfway to his lips. He let the hand fall as he looked to the feline 'bot.

"What?"

"Why are you fighting in a war that isn't for your people?" Fire Claw clarrified.

Jack paused, staring at the river as he considered how to answer.

"I feel as though I am connected to the clan. You're all my family, and I protect my family."

Fire Claw looked at him in confusion.

"We aren't even human, but you consider us as your family?"

Jack nodded, scooping some water in his hand.

"Yes."

Fire Claw watched him as the raven youth drank from his hand.

"Are you really prepared to train as the next Prime? Ready to make those sacrafices?"

Jack paused, then looked up at her, eyes meeting her optics.

"I'm willing to sacrafice my own life for the clan and any other Maximal. Anything Vukova wishes me to learn, I will. I'll train my hardest, and to the best of my abiity. I'm honored that Vukova has asked me to be the next Prime, and I will uphold the honor of that title to the best of my abilities."

Fire Claw was quiet for a long moment. Then finally bowwed her head.

"Then I'll place my trust in you, as a clan brother, and as the next Prime."

Jack gave a small smile.

"And I'll place trust in you as well."

Fire Claw smiled, then lifted her head, looking at the sky.

"It's getting dark. We should call base for a 'bridge."

Jack gave a hum of agreement, standing.

Fire Claw contacted base, requesting a 'bridge. A few moments later, the familiar, swirling vortex opened, and the two went through, their caught prey in the femme's subspace.


	16. Chapter 16

**Forest**

A figure silently crept in the shadows cast by the tree's, eyes locked on its prey.

They were unsuspecting, clueless of the predators presence as the walked about looking around in suspicion.

Lips curled back in a feral snarl.

It pounced!

Raf and Miko shrieked when they were tackled to the ground by Jack.

The raven teen grinned slightly.

"I win again."

"Aw, c'mon dude!" Miko groaned, wriggling about in an attempt to get free.

"You need to be more aware, you're rushing." Jack stated, ignoring the struggles.

The 'bots watched from the edge of the clearing, basking in the sun.

"Jack seems to be a good teacher, Miko and Raf are learning." Fire Claw commented.

Everyone gave their own form of agreement.

Vukova watched as his charge again vanished into the tree's and bushes, restarting the game.

Even the Prime admited that Jack was good at hiding within the shadows, a natural prowler. It was no surprise that he was such a good hunter, and easily seen why so many humans were unnerved by him.

It had been a month since Jack had accepted to be trained as the next Prime. So far, they had simply been working on his mind and soul, undoing the tangles within him that hummed with sorrow and sang with pain.

Though perhaps he was well enough now that the training could be changed a bit, Vukova pondered as he watched.

"Little Fang."

The small Maximal lifted his head to look at the Prime, giving a few mewls and metalic chirps of question.

"When the children are finished with their game, I want you to practice fight with Jack."

All the Maximals looked at Vukova, startled.

"Vukova, are you sure that's such a good idea?" Fire Claw questioned in concern.

The Prime was silent for a long moment, then nodded.

"Jack may be human, but he is strong. We have seen his abilities, he has already been an aid in our war, able to defeat many Predicons. I wish to know what he can handle for the future, when his training as the next Prime shall intensify."

The other's, knowing not to argue, simply continued to watch their human companions, Little Fang giving a metallic beep, agreeing to spar Jack.

The game the three humans ended quickly, with Jack, unsurprisingly, the winner.

When Little Fang approached, Jack tensed, head whipping towards the young Maximal. The Maximal realized he had approached the teen on his blind side, and gave a soft croon of apology.

Jack relaxed, though he still held a small stiffness in his shoulders as always.

That was one thing the Prime felt he couldn't aid. The youths wariness and unconscious reaction of preparing himself for violent reactions towards him. That was something Jack had to cure himself.

Vukova stood, padding over.

"I wish for you to spar Little Fang, so I may know your combat skills before intensifying your training."

Jack slowly nodded, standing and turning to face the small feline Maximal fully.

"Weapons or no?" He asked, eyes remaining on Little Fang.

"None." Vukova replied, sitting and watching calmly.

Jack gave another nod, feet shifting slightly.

The raven male's fingers twitched with anticipation, his face betraying no emotion. His eyes were disturbing, looking almost...dead.

Everything was silent and still.

"Begin."

The moment the word left Vukova, Jack was moving.

Little Fang reared back in surprise when he felt something latch onto the back of his neck. The Maximal then began to thrash around.

Jack held on tightly, one hand griping tightly to the metal plating of the feline robot, the other searching in between the plating for one of the sensitive energon lines that was there.

He was thrown off, and rolled across the ground before jumping back onto his feet with ease.

A roar of challenge ripped from his throat, making Miko and Raf quickly shuffle closer to the other Maximals nervously.

Jack again attacked, to quick for the Maximal as he clung to the metal neck and grabbed an energon line.

"I slice here and your done." He panted out, careful as he held the delicate energon line.

The young Maximal glanced at Vukova.

The Prime looked to Jack.

"Very well. The match is yours."

Jack released the line, letting it rest again in the safety of Little Fang's plating.

Vukova looked over at Metal Horn, nodding in a silent command.

The larger Maximal lumbered forward while Little Fang padded off to sit with the others.

Jack, getting the idea, quickly shifted his feet into a different stance, quickly readying himself.

"Begin."

Jack remained where he was, and Metal Horn charged.

The teen planted his feet, breathed in deeply, then let out a blood chilling, heart stopping howl.

Metal Horn skidded to a stop, horn inches from the teen. The Maximal had been startled so much it made him halt, and Jack simply stared into the robotic animals optics.

His eyes shone with a feral emotion that was far from emotions. His teeth were bared as a low growl rumbled in the youth's chest.

Everything was still for a long moment...Then Metal Horn lowered his head in respect.

"You're awful brave for a kid. No wonder Vukova chose you as the next Prime. I place my trust in you as a clan brother and the next Prime."

Jack, having learned that these words were sacred, of utmost respect and meant that the Maximal accepted him as the next leader, bowwed his own head.

"And I shall trust you as well." He replied.

Vukova smiled slightly, though quickly let it fall when he saw Jack's trembling fingers.

The teen was willing to fight, spar and even kill if there was no other way. But one thing the Prime learned was that, despite this, the teen _hated_ violence. It was when he seemed to nearly lose control, when he was near losing his humanity that was left within him.

He padded over, lowering his head and sniffing one of Jack's trembling hands. He then gently licked it in an attempt to calm the raven youth.

Jack blinked, looking down in surprise. He then looked away, refusing to meet Vukova's gaze.

"Calm yourself Jack, do not let your feral side control you."

Jack breathed in deeply, hands clenching into shaking fists for a long moment, he then released the breath and his hands became limp, fingers uncurling and now still.

"I...I'm fine." He finally said, voice tense.

Vukova pressed his nose to Jack's side, silently reassuring him.

Jack bent, hugging the Prime's head.

The teen's fingers curled in the soft metal fur, a silent search to ensure he wasn't alone.

Vukova licked his cheek.

Jack wasn't alone. He never would be again.

**Later, Maximal HQ**

Jack sat at the edge of the alcove, staring down at the rest of the base.

He jumped slightly when a nose nudged him, an ex-vent rustling his hair.

"Vukova, did you need something?" He asked, voice emotionless.

The Prime sat next to him.

"Are you alright? That loss of control before, it isn't often you experience that."

Jack shrugged.

"I'm fine. Just lost it for a sec."

Vukova inspected him for a moment.

"It seemed you were scared for a moment."

Jack tensed, licking his lips nervously.

"I...Perhaps I was a bit nervous."

"Why?"

Jack was silent.

Vukova gently pressed his head under the teen's hand.

"I would like to know Jack. Please answer me."

Jack sighed.

"I...I guess it just really started to hit me. I mean, I'm the next Prime...The thought you might die, that...I guess that just sort of unsettled me."

Jack looked down.

"I just...I lost my dad, and that was so...so _painful_. And then you, you're almost like...like a dad to me, and the thought of just losing another person I care about..."

Jack growled, shaking his head.

"Dammit!" He hissed angrily. "How pathetic am I?"

Vukova lifted his head, licking his cheek.

"It isn't pathetic, it is natural for one to fear something. No one can fear nothing, it simply isn't meant to be as such. Jack, you are not weak, nor pathetic or unworthy. You are brave and wise beyond your years, as well as strong and kind. Fear may come to you now and again, but I know you are able to overcome it each time."

He gave a soft, wolf's smile.

"That is why I easily accepted Primus' choice of you as the next Prime, and why I did not turn you away when you requested that I be your guardian. Because I could easily those qualities within you. I saw, not a monstrous being as others decide to see within you, but instead a brave human with the spirit of a Maximal."

Jack had hesitance still within his eyes.

Vukova shifted out of his Primal mode and kneeled down, using a metal finger under the teen's chin to make him look at him.

"Never be ashamed of who you are, nor what you fear. All of us have accepted you easily, and now you must learn to accept yourself."

Jack stood and hugged one of the Prime's metal digits.

For once he felt completely safe.

And most definitely wasn't alone.

* * *

**So yes! That is the end of this story. If you guys want a sequel, or even one where the original Prime verse characters meet the Primal Max characters, then just say so!**


End file.
